Fuyu no Ai
by Retatsu Namikaze
Summary: Ketika Light jenuh dengan kekasihnya, ketika Beyond harus kehilangan, ketika L menemukan cahayanya dan harus menerima kebenaran.
1. Pertemuan Singkat

**Disclaimer : ****Death Note © ****Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba****, Another Note © Nishio Ishin. **Karya mereka memang t.o.p! dό_όb

**Waning : ****Shou-ai****, ****EYD sangat parah! ****GAJ****E.. **(pasrah)**, penggunaan tanggal seenaknya!**

**Pairing: LightxL=79% BxLight=20% LightxMisa=1%saja..**

**Rated: T **(mungkin)

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, Mystery, etc. **(bisa berubah kapan-kapan(?))

**Summary: **Ketika Light jenuh dengan kekasihnya, ketika Beyond harus kehilangan, ketika L menemukan cahayanya dan harus menerima kebenaran.

A/N: Pesan pertamaku, "**DO****N'T LIKE****? ****DON'T READ****! PLEASE NO FLAME!**"

**Retatsu Namikaze present..**

**.**

**.**

**FUYU no AI**

**.**

o0o

**Chapter 1: Pertemuan Singkat**

o0o

"Kau.. memecahkannya.." Seorang pemuda berambut hitam, menatap pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai.

"Maaf.. aku, tidak sengaja," tambah seorang lagi, "biar kubereskan."

'BRUK!' Dengan gerakan cepat si pemuda berambut hitam itu mendorong temannya hingga membentur tembok, dicengkramnya kerah kemeja itu dengan kuat, dan berhasil membuat napas temannya tersenggal.

"A.. apa.. yang.. kau laku.. kan?"

"Kau memecahkannya. KAU MEMECAHKANNYAA!"

"Le.. paskan..! aku.. ti.. dak sengaja..."

"Sengaja ataupun tidak, bukankah kau sudah tau kalau aku tidak suka! Hah?" Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengendurkan cengkramannya.

"Aku akan menggantikannya jika kau mau," bicaranya lancar sekarang sesudah berhasil menghirup kembali udara segar.

"Huh.. pokoknya, Light, aku ingin kau membayar selaiku yang sudah kau tumpahkan!"

"Ya, besok aku akan membelikannya untukmu," ucap pemuda yang bernama Light. Tangannya masih sibuk melonggarkan kerah kemeja. Tampaknya, meskipun cengkraman itu sudah terlepas tapi dia masih merasakan sesak.

'Benar-benar kejam, hanya sebotol selai, dia hampir membunuhku,' batin Light.

"Bukan besok, tapi sekarang."

"Yang benar saja, sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam! Lagipula di sekitar sini tidak ada toko 24 jam! Aku juga tidak mau repot-repot menembus salju hanya demi membeli sebotol selai. Akan kubeli besok, lagipula kau masih punya banyak selai di lemari!"

"Baiklah, besok.. tapi, malam ini juga kau harus membayarnya," seringaian muncul di wajah si pemuda.

"Apa?" Light merinding melihat seringaian kejam temannya.

'BRUK!' Sekali lagi pemuda berambut hitam itu menghantamkan tubuh Light hingga membentur tembok, tapi kali ini kedua tangannya yang dicengkram, bukan lehernya.

"Mau apa kau Beyond?" Teriak Light kepada Beyond, pemuda berambut hitam tadi.

"Kau.. harus mengantikan selaiku sekarang.." Seringaian itu muncul kembali di wajahnya. Diacungkannya pecahan kaca botol yang tertutupi warna merah selai ke hadapan Light. "Oke, Light?"

"Apa? TIDAAK!"

**-lightloveLlovelight-**

Narita Airport, 11 Desember, 05:15 p.m.

"Silakan.." Seorang pria tua berpakaian serba hitam membukakan pintu mobil Roll's Royce yang juga berwarna legam seraya membungkuk rendah.

"Terima kasih, Watari." Seorang pemuda kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. Pemuda itu, berambut hitam dan memiliki pendar mata gelap yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Warna yang benar-benar pekat, bahkan lebih pekat dari kegelapan warna malam. (A/N: kenapa semua jadi serba hitam ya? =.='a tau ah, gelap..).

**-lightloveLlovelight-**

Lembayung di ufuk barat semakin memerah. Sinar senja memantul dari butiran putih salju, ditambah lagi dengan cahaya lampu kota yang bewarna-warni, menampakkan keindahan yang menakjubkan di minggu kedua musim salju ini. Meskipun hari sudah beranjak gelap (A/N: tuh kan gelap lagi.. −_−), masih banyak anak-anak yang bermain di taman. Tampaknya mereka terlalu gembira bermain di salju.

"Jepang indah bukan?" ucap pria tua bernama Watari, dia melihat keadaan pemuda di kursi belakang lewat spion di dashboard mobil. Tampak pemuda yang dengan seriusnya memandang keadaan di luar jendela.

"L?" Merasa ucapannya diabaikan, Watari memanggil nama pemuda yang terduduk di jok belakang itu (A/N: sebenernya sih bukan duduk, lebih tepatnya jongkok, readers juga udah pada tau kan? ^^ tapi saya akan tetap menyebutnya duduk).

Alhasil, merasa namanya disebut, pemuda itu menoleh, "ya,Watari.. saya juga tidak menyangka salju akan turun secepat ini di Jepang." Suara baritone terdengar oleh Watari, dan tanpa perlu melihat lewat kaca spion lagi, ia sudah bisa memastikan itu adalah L, anak asuh, sekaligus partnernya. Maka dijawabnya pernyataan itu, "tapi tidak perlu khawatir, intensitas salju di Tokyo tidak besar, hanya saja angin musim gugur masih terasa sangat dingin."

"Saya tau," masih dengan suara baritone-nya. Ryuzaki kemudian mengambil sepotong kue di atas piring yang ada di dekatnya dan langsung melahapnya bulat-bulat.

"Ya.. kau sudah tau."

Hening.

"Watari."

Watari kembali melihat L lewat spion.

"Mulai sekarang, bisakah kau panggil saya Ryuzaki?"

"Kalau itu kemauanmu, baiklah."

"Terima kasih."

Hening lagi. Yang terdengar hanya suara deru mesin mobil yang halus dan hembusan AC. Ryuzaki kembali memandang ke luar jendela, dengan lollipop yang kini bertengger di dalam mulutnya.

"Apa kau keberatan kalau kita mampir di sebuah tempat makan dulu? Sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam, Ryuzaki."

"Terserah kau, Watari."

**-lightloveLlovelight-**

Mobil Roll's Royce diparkirkan di tempat parkir sebuah kafe. Setelah mesin dimatikan, Watari segera keluar dari mobil dan langsung membukakan pintu untuk Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki, pakailah ini."

Ryuzaki melihat kain hitam yang disangkutkan Watari pada lengan kirinya.

"Apa itu?"

"Mantel. Udara begitu dingin, dan kaus putihmu itu tidak akan cukup untuk melindungimu, pakailah."

"Terserah kau, Watari."

Ryuzaki masuk ke dalam kafe itu disusul Watari dibelakangnya. Beberapa pengunjung melihat dengan heran gaya jalan yang agak bungkuk milik seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang terlihat melawan gravitasi, memiliki warna pendar mata onyx dengan kantung tebal di bawahnya, dan kulit yang seputih susu yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya.

Ryuzaki sendiri sadar bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan, hanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Harus tersenyum kah? Tapi mereka kan tidak membuat dirinya merasa ingin tersenyum. Atau harus marah? Tapi mereka juga tidak membuat kesalahan. Jadi, Ryuzaki memilih untuk acuh dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sebuah meja yang kosong dan duduk di kursi di samping jendela. Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya mata para pengunjung kembali teralih darinya setelah sebelumnya mereka sempat ternganga melihat cara unik duduk si Ryuzaki.

Watari kemudian datang menghampiri Ryuzaki.

"Apa masalah jika saya meninggalkan kau sendiri?"

"Tidak. Saya bukan anak kecil Watari, saya bisa menjaga diri."

Watari percaya, karena dia tahu, meskipun tubuh Ryuzaki terbilang kecil dan kurus, tapi dia punya tendangan yang sangat kuat layaknya kangguru. Tidak akan ada yang berani mengganggunya.

"Saya ada di restoran di sebelah kafe ini, kalau kau membutuhkan saya, hubungi saja. Saya tidak akan lama."

"Ya."

"Pesananmu akan sampai sebentar lagi, Ryuzaki."

"Ya. Terima kasih, Watari."

Tak lama setelah Watari pergi, seorang pelayan wanita berambut kuning datang menghampiri Ryuzaki sambil mendorong sebuah trolli yang berisi penuh makanan manis.

"Meja 31, makanan manis aneka jenis?" Tanya pelayan itu lembut.

Ryuzaki terdiam, matanya yang sudah besar semakin membulat sempurna melihat semua makanan itu. "Itu punya saya, kan?"

'Kok tanya balik?' Batin pelayan cantik yang bernama Misa Amane itu. "Sepertinya makanan ini memang pesanan anda ya tuan?"

Misa kemudian meletakkan semua makanan itu di atas meja. Sementara Ryuzaki terus menatap setiap makanan yang dipindahkan oleh Misa. Dan Misa menyadari hal itu.

"Ah! Misa baru ingat! Kau Beyond, kan?" Kini mata Ryuzaki melihat ke arah Misa.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu! Hahaha.. tatapan matamu itu kalau melihat makanan tidak pernah berubah ya? Benar-benar terobsesi. Tapi Misa baru tau, ternyata kau tidak hanya menyukai stoberi.."

"..." Ryuzaki masih melihat Misa dengan bingung.

"Oh.. Beyond, apa cara dudukmu itu berubah karena terlalu lama duduk di kursi untuk menulis?"

"Ng.." Ryuzaki belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini sebelumnya.

"Aah.. kau jadi makin dingin saja. Baiklah, kalau begitu selamat menikmati! Misa juga harus kembali bekerja. Jaa!" Misa berbalik dan berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan, sepertinya itu dapur, dilihat dari bentuk pintu yang berbeda dengan pintu ruangan lain. Tapi Ryuzaki lebih mementingkan kue daripada hal itu. Maka dengan cepatnya dia mengambil sepotong cake cokelat penuh krim lalu memakannya.

**-lightloveLlovelight-**

'Apa-apaan dia itu? Seenaknya saja melakukan hal 'itu' padaku! Aku tau kita ini sepasang kekasih, tapi... Ah tidak! Bukan kekasih namanya jika dia kasar padaku!' Pemuda itu bersandar pada tiang lampu taman hitam yang menerangi trotoar dengan cahaya keemasan dari lampu di ujungnya. 'Aku juga bingung, sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanku ini padanya.. hh..' Ditatapnya langit, butiran salju terjatuh dengan lembutnya dari balik awan yang tertutup warna gelap malam, dan terkadang salju itu mengenai rambut coklat milik pemuda tegap tersebut. 'Yang lebih menyebalkan, dia.. dia.. selalu memperlakukanku seperti uke. UKE! Aah! Kurang ajar! Awas saja jika aku bertemu denganmu, Beyond!'

Light, nama pemuda itu. Setelah sibuk dengan pemikirannya, dia kemudian masuk ke dalam sebuah kafe dan kedatangannya disambut oleh teriakan seorang gadis yang tak lain bernama Misa.

"Light! Selamat datang! Hari ini pun kau mampir ya? Tapi sayang, tidak ada meja yang kosong.."

"Tidak apa, aku bisa datang beberapa menit lagi nanti." Light tersenyum dan berhasil membuat Misa terpana karena ketampanannya. "Aku pesan meja seperti biasa."

"Bahkan, tempat yang biasa kau pesan pun penuh. Oh iya, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Beyond?"

"Beyond?"

"Iya, sepertinya dia sudah pulang dari Amerika. Dan yang menempati tempat favorit Light itu Beyond!" Misa menceritakan hal itu dengan sangat semangat seakan-akan ingin membuat Light terus bicara dengannya, terus membuat pria idamannya itu tetap di dekatnya.

"Apa?"

Sementara Misa yang terkejut dengan teriakan Light, Light langsung saja berjalan dengan cepat menuju meja yang dimaksud Misa tanpa menghiraukannya, dan dia mendapati seorang pemuda sedang menyeruput minuman dengan tenang. Ditariknya kerah mantel pemuda itu, dan dia berteriak tepat di depan mukanya.

"Ku peringatkan kau, Beyond! Kalau kau berani menyentuhku lagi sedikit saja! Apalagi bersikap keras padaku, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghajarmu! Dan meninggalkanmu!"

"Eh, Light! Hentikan Light!" Teriak Misa berusaha melerai mereka. Misa panik karena pengunjung di sana mulai memperhatikan mereka. Sementara yang diteriaki justru tenang-tenang saja.

"Kau menumpahkan tehku.." Ryuzaki menatap sendu cangkirnya yang sudah kosong.

"Biarkan!" Light menatap mata Ryuzaki lekat-lekat dengan amarah yang tersirat disana. "Tunggu, ...teh?" Light kemudian melihat sekeliling meja, ada beberapa makanan manis di sana, kemudian pandangannya kembali pada pemuda berambut hitam di depannya.

"Lepaskan!" Watari menarik tangan Light. Light mengalah. Dia melepas cengkramannya.

Light masih melihat Ryuzaki. Memang berbeda, kemarahannya membuat dia tidak melihat perbedaan itu. Kulit orang ini lebih putih sedikit dari Beyond, rambutnya meskipun sama-sama gelap, tapi milik orang ini terlihat lebih berantakan (A/N: Lebih melawan gavitasi maksudnya..), matanya juga, mata orang ini sangat gelap. Berbeda dengan Beyond, kalau terkena cahaya, matanya terlihat kemerahan, tapi orang ini tidak, dia memiliki mata hitam onyx. Sikapnya juga tidak sama. Light baru menyadari kalau orang ini benar-benar berbeda dari Beyond, meski sekilas memang serupa. Jadi, siapa orang ini? Siapa dia?

"Saya Ryuzaki." Ucap Ryuzaki singkat.

Light sempat terkejut karena orang ini bisa membaca pikirannya. "Maaf, sepertinya aku salah orang."

"Eh, salah? Jadi dia bukan Beyond?" Tanya Misa.

"Bukan," Watari menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi Misa pikir dia ini mirip sekali dengan Beyond."

"Sekali lagi maaf karena aku membuat keributan disini," Light membungkuk dan mohon pamit. Lalu, dia pun keluar dari kafe itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ryuzaki?" Tanya Watari.

"Ya," mata Ryuzaki masih menatap punggung Light yang berjalan menjauh lewat jendela di sampingnya, sampai akhirnya Light menghilang setelah berbelok. Bahkan dia pergi tanpa menyebutkan namanya. Walaupun, Ryuzaki sudah tahu namanya Light.

"Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. Kami akan menggantikan minuman anda," Misa membungkuk, kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur.

Suasana akhirnya kembali normal. Malam yang melelahkan.

**-lightloveLlovelight-**

Tokyo, 11 Desember, 10:45 p.m.

Gerbang hitam yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya terbuka setelah beberapa saat terdengar suara dengungan kecil. Mobil pun masuk dan menuju tempat parkir di basementgedung berlantai 23 itu. Ryuzaki dan Watari masuk ke dalam gedung setelah memasukkan beberapa kode khusus dan menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan pada sidik jari dan lensa mata.

"Ryuzaki, kamarmu ada di lantai sebelas. Semoga rumah yang saya sediakan ini bisa membantumu memecahkan kasus yang sedang kau dihadapi."

"Terima kasih Watari."

"Tentang kerjasamamu dengan Kepolisian Jepang akan saya urus lebih lanjut besok."

"Kau benar-benar membantu."

"Ini tanggung jawab saya. Baiklah, Ryuzaki, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam." Ryuzaki masuk ke dalam elevator. Setelah tiba di lantai sebelas, dia melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan dengan pintu putih. Sebelum berangkat ke Jepang, Watari pernah membicarakan tentang rumah sekaligus markas yang akan ditinggalinya selama musim ini, berikut dengan kode dan rahasianya, jadi Ryuzaki bisa langsung mengenali yang mana kamarnya.

**-lightloveLlovelight-**

Sinar rembulan musim dingin menerobos masuk lewat jendela yang tidak bergorden. Ryuzaki menyentuh kaca jendela yang terlihat sedikit mengembun. Dia bisa melihat suasana malam Tokyo yang meriah dari atas sana. Berbeda dengan keadaan di Inggris, di sana kediamannya jauh dari pemukiman penduduk. Dari jendela mana pun dia melihat, yang ada hanya hamparan kebun dan hutan.

Setelah merasa bosan, Ryuzaki berjalan menuju sebuah kasur besar. Dia duduk bersandar pada sebuah bantal, kakinya dipeluk erat dengan tangan kirinya, sementara ibu jari tangan kanannya didekatkan kedepan bibir tipisnya.

Mata hitam itu meredup. Tak lama kemudian Ryuzaki terlelap masih dalam posisi tersebut.

**-lightloveLlovelight-**

Kediaman Ryuzaki, Tokyo, 12 Desember, 10:18 a.m.

"Jadi begitulah, Kepolisian Jepang memohon kerja samanya agar kau mau menangani kasus ini Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki memasukkan beberapa balok gula ke dalam tehnya, "saya hanya bisa bekerja sama dengan 6 orang, jadi cukup perwakilan Kepolisian Jepang saja."

"Saya sudah beritaukan hal itu, dan mereka menyetujuinya. Kita akan bertemu mereka besok malam."

"Hng. Watari," Ryuzaki mengaduk teh tadi dengan sendok yang di capitnya dengan kedua jari, sehingga menimbulkan suara dentingan kecil. "...Kau tau sesuatu tentang Beyond, bukan?"

"Maaf, Ryuzaki?"

"Kau tau alasan saya ke Jepang bukan karena kasus itu saja. Apakah Beyond yang menurut 2 orang kemarin mirip dengan saya adalah saudara kandung saya yang kau ceritakan itu?"

"Benar Ryuzaki. Sore ini kita akan mengunjunginya."

"Oh, seperti apa rupanya? Pasti kami memiliki perbedaan meskipun terlahir kembar."

**-lightloveLlovelight-**

Kediaman Light, 12 Desember, 04:10 p.m.

Light menutup pintu rumah perlahan.

"Lho, nii-san mau kemana?"

Light berbalik dan didapatinya Sayu dengan kantong coklat berisi penuh belanjaan dalam pelukannya.

"Rumah Beyond."

"Oh, teman nii-san yang sedikit horror itu ya? Sebaiknya nii-san jangan berlama-lama di sana, aku merasa dia agak sedikit menyeramkan.." Sayu mengangkat kedua pundaknya.

"Aku juga tidak berniat lama. Sudah cepat masuk! Kaa-san menunggumu dari tadi."

"Baik. Hati-hati ya nii-san!"

**-lightloveLlovelight-**

Watari menekan tombol bell di dekat pintu, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dari kotak interkom.

"_Maaf, tolong sebutkan nama dan keperluan anda?"_

Watari menekan sebuah tombol pada interkom, "Watari. Saya ada perlu dengan Beyond."

"_Oh, Watari-san. Silakan masuk!"_ Pintu terbuka. Watari, disusul Ryuzaki, kemudian masuk ke dalam apartemen mewah itu dan duduk di sebuah sofa merah.

"Selamat datang Watari, dan.." Beyond terpaku melihat Ryuzaki yang juga menatapnya. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat, saling mengamati satu sama lain.

"Ekhm," Watari terbatuk kecil untuk menyadarkan keduanya. Beyond lalu duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Selamat datang, L Lawliet," Beyond tersenyum ramah.

"Bahkan saya belum lama tau tentangnya, dan juga namanya darimu," Ryuzaki melirik Watari di sampingnya.

"Maaf, ada beberapa alasan yang menyulitkan saya."

"Hey sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, ternyata suaraku lebih indah darimu. Dan kau ini terlihat sangat kaku, adikku."

Ryuzaki kembali melihat Beyond.

"Cara dudukmu juga lucu ya? Berapa lama kau akan tinggal di Jepang?"

"Hanya selama musim dingin ini," Watari angkat bicara (A/N: Haduuh.. L ini super ngirit ya? ==').

"Kalau begitu, selamat memecahkan kasus, detektif nomor satu. Aku tidak bisa banyak membantumu karena aku juga punya kesibukan sendiri."

"Saya juga tidak mau merepotkanmu, penulis nomor satu." Mungkin Ryuzaki bermaksud membalas perkataan Beyond, hanya saja dengan suara baritone-nya itu justru malah terdengar menggelikan.

"Hahahaha.. apa ini yang dimaksud pertengkaran saudara? Lucu juga."

**-lightloveLlovelight-**

Light memeriksa kantung coklat yang dibawanya, memastikan isinya tidak hilang, dan tentu saja memang benda itu tetap ada di dalam, tidak berpindah kemana pun.

"Sedang ada tamu rupanya," Light melihat mobil mewah yang terparkir di depan apartemen Beyond selagi menunggu pintu dibukakan. 'Apa Wedy, editor Beyond yang sombong itu? Hm..'

Light masuk, dan melihat ada 2 pasang sepatu tertata di genkan, yang satu terlihat sangat terawat dan bisa ditaksir harganya mahal. 'Pasti pemilik mobil itu'. Dan satunya lagi terlihat kurang layak pakai. 'Rupanya ada 2 tamu dari 2 latar belakang berbeda datang kemari.'

Light melepas sepatunya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Ketika melihat Beyond yang sedang duduk di sofa, tanpa basa-basi lagi Light melempar bungkus coklat itu, dan tepat mengenai mukanya. Rupanya Light masih marah karena kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang dia alami.

"Hey! Apa-apaan ini?" Beyond meraih bungkusan itu dan melihat ke arah Light yang berjalan mendekat.

"Selaimu, bodoh." (A/N: kebayang ga sih sakitnya dilempar botol selai ke muka? ckckck..)

"Apa kau tidak bisa lebih sopan di depan tamuku?"

Watari tersenyum dengan berwibawa ketika Light melihat kearahnya, sementara Ryuzaki masih sibuk dengan teh super manisnya.

"Kalian yang.. kemarin?"

"Ya, anak muda."

"Eh, kalian sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Ryuzaki akhirnya menoleh dan ketika itu matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata madu milik Light.

"Konbanwa." Sapa Ryuzaki yang baru bangun kembali dari dunianya.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan, ini Light Yagami, temanku.. yaah singkatnya begitu." Light menatap Beyond jengkel. "Dan Light, ini Watari, juga adikku, La-"

"Cukup panggil saya Ryuzaki."

Beyond terkesiap, namun sejurus kemudian mukanya kembali tenang. "Ya.. Ryuzaki. Terserah padamu!"

Watari menyadari perubahan ekspresi Beyond tapi segera mengalihkan pandangan melihat Ryuzaki.

"Salam kenal." Light tersenyum tipis pada Ryuzaki, tapi dia justru hanya diam. "Mungkin kau masih marah karena kejadian semalam, maaf. Aku juga tidak sempat memperkenalkan diri waktu itu, maaf lagi."

"Tidak masalah Light-kun."

"Wah.. adikku juga ternyata kurang sopan, panggil dia Yagami-san, kau mengerti?"

"Saya akan membiasakan diri dengan menyebutnya Light-kun, kau keberatan?"

"Boleh saja," Light merasa orang ini agak sedikit aneh, apalagi dengan cara duduknya.

"Kuharap kalian bisa akrab. Light, Ryuzaki akan tinggal di sini beberapa lama, dan aku tidak mau kau merepotkannya!"

"Siapa kau, memerintahkanku seenaknya?"

Beyond tersenyum, "oh, begitu Light?"

Bagi Light, seperti apapun senyum Beyond, dia tetap terlihat menyeramkan. Karena itu, dia juga heran, bagaimana bisa menerima pemuda psikopat ini sebagai kekasihnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa lama di sini. Aku mohon pamit," Light membungkuk.

"Ya, pulanglah sana!"

"Hati-hati, Yagami-kun."

Tapi Ryuzaki tidak berkata apapun dan hanya tersenyum pada Light. Senyum yang manis. Senyum yang tulus dan terasa hangat. Light terdiam sesaat melihat Ryuzaki.

(Author: L, senyum ke aku juga duoong..!

L: .. #asyik ngemut gula

Author: huh.. pelit! ¯3¯

L: ya, saya pelit, #(ga sengaja) senyum ke author

Author: KYAAA! foto L, foto!

L: .. #pergi

Author: T.T ...nyebelin! sayangnya, saya sendiri ga tega ngapus namamu dari fic ini!)

Light pun pulang ke rumahnya, sesuai janji, tidak lama. Agak melenceng sedikit memang, tadinya Light mau memarahi Beyond habis-habisan, kalau saja tidak ada tamu. Tapi Light juga tidak menyesal sudah bertemu Ryuzaki. Pemuda unik dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Ujung bibir tipis Light tertarik membentuk senyuman kecil ketika mengingat lagi kejadian tadi. Pemuda yang menarik. Ryuzaki.

o0o

**|Tsuzuku|**

o0o

**Parodi:**

**.**

Narator: Hening lagi. Yang terdengar hanya suara deru mesin mobil yang halus dan hembusan AC. Ryuzaki kembali memandang ke luar jendela, dengan lollipop yang kini bertengger di dalam mulutnya.

"Apa kau keberatan kalau kita berbelok ke kanan dulu, Ryuzaki..?"

"Terserah kau, Watari."

Narator: Mobil Roll's Royce berhenti di dekat sebuah pagar kayu. Pintu belakang dibukakan Watari, dan keluarlah Ryuzaki yang mengenakan kaus putih polos dan celana jeans yang longgar.

"Ryuzaki, pakailah ini."

Narator: Ryuzaki melihat kain hitam yang disangkutkan Watari pada lengan kirinya.

"Apa itu?"

"Baju kedap air dan udara. Kaus putihmu itu tidak akan cukup untuk melindungimu, pakailah."

"Terserah kau, Watari."

Narator: Ryuzaki mengenakan pakaian itu yang... wah! sangat ketat! Bahkan lekukan tubuh ramping Ryuzaki terlihat jelas dengan baju itu! #narator nosebleed.

"Sebenarnya ini untuk apa, Watari?"

"Saya ingin anda berjalan ke ujung pagar itu Ryuzaki, dan kau akan segera tau alasannya."

"Ya.. terserah kau saja, Watari."

Narator: Ryuzaki mengikuti perintah Watari #repot nyumbat hidung.

"Lalu saya harus apa?"

"Apa kau masih belum mengerti?"

Narator: #masih sibuk nutupin hidung. Suara Watari terdengar begitu tenang, tapi seketika berubah menyeramkan ketika berteriak,

"Kau Terjun Ke Danau Itu Bodoooh! Aku Sudah Muak Melihatmu!"

Narator: #ngelempar tissue ke muka Watari. Bukannya terkejut, tapi Ryuzaki justru dengan sikap datarnya berkata,

"Terserah kau, Watari."

Narator: Dan..

'BYUUR!'

Narator: EHH? Ryuzaki menjatuhkan diri dan menghilang dalam danau! Beneran nih?

"HAHAHAHA! Baka! Ga ada pinternya sama sekali detektif yang katanya nomer satu ini!"

Narator: Watari berteriak dengan nistanya! ...Tapi memang ada benarnya juga ucapan tua-bangka-yang-ga-inget-umur-yang-seenak-jidat-nyemplungin-anak-orang ini..

"APA? Hey, kau juga! Sana Nyemplung!"

Narator: 'O.O||| Watari menunjuk diriku yang juga berkata dengan pasrah, "Terserah kau, Watari.." Dan aku pun menyusul Ryuzaki yang malang itu.

"UWAHAHAHAHA!"

Author: #Baru datang. Detik 1: ..hng? Detik 2-5: #bengong Detik 6-10: #garuk kepala Detik 11-27: EH? Naratorku! Aktor tercintaku! tidaaAAAKK! Detik 28-30:#baru ikut nyebur. *Author lemooot..

"Dasar! Kalian semua memang selalu menyusahkanku! Kenapa peranku selalu jadi pembantu? Rasakan!"

Watari: #gantiin Narator. Lalu saya masuk ke dalam mobil daan meninggalkan TKP.

"Berakhir sudah."

Watari: ucap diriku.

**.**

**Parodi End.**

o0o

A/N (1):

*Alasan Watari dan L berbeda tempat makan karena selera mereka yang juga berbeda. Menu Watari sama seperti menu makanan orang normal, tapi L punya selera makan yang kesemuanya termasuk menu dessert atau camilan. Jadi baiknya, L memang ditempatkan di kafe yang menunya ga berat-berat.

*Di fic ini saya sendiri ngerasa L itu keliatan kayak orang yang bener-bener pasrah sama nasib, sebenarnya agak gimanaa gitu.. jadi sekalian aja buat parodinya dengan tema 'disuruh mati pun L nurut'. Tambah lagi, entah kenapa saya ngeliat ada sifat jahat dalam diri Watari yang tersembunyi. Tapi diliat dari perspektif manapun memang ga keliatan. Ya, mungkin hanya firasat Nami.

*Dalam fic, saya akan membuat Beyond dan L sedikit berbeda. Yah, meskipun mereka kembar identik, Beyond itu tetep jalan tegak, suaranya ga baritone, duduknya pun normal, dibuat beda sama L.

*Daan, yaah.. saya lupa belum ngenalin diri! Ω_Ωa

Perkenalkan, saya Retatsu Namikaze, author gaje teranyar di dunia fanfic ini!

Ini fic pertama saya, jadi maklum kalau masih kaku dan pakai banyak pengulangan kata..

Parahnya, saya langsung nekat buat fic sambungan, karna itu, para senpai.. ibarat tumbuhan lah, yang lain udah setinggi pohon kelapa, saya masih setinggi pohon toge.. jadi tolong bantu saya..! ya?

Oke deh, segitu aja perkenalannya..

A/N (2): Pesan terakhirku, "**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!**" Biar saya tau siapa aja yang baca fic ini, mau dibuat garfik soalnya(?), jangan lupa juga masukannya. Ga papa kalo mau kasih kritik pedas yang membangun.. Tapi pedesnya level 3 cukup deh..(?) #kaya kripik aja..

Oke?

Salam sobat dari Nami! b


	2. More Than 3 Times

**Disclaimer:** Death Note © Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba, Another Note © Nishio Ishin. Kapan mereka akan berikan hak miliknya pada dirikuu..? ~_~'

**Waning:** Shou-ai, EYD sangat parah! GAJE selalu.. penggunaan tanggal semaunya! Tempat dalam fic ini ga selalu sesuai dengan manga death note, jadi silahkan berkhayal.. ^^

**Pairing:** LightxL

**Rated:** T (mungkin)

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Family, Mystery, etc.

**Summary:** Ketika Light jenuh dengan kekasihnya, ketika Beyond harus kehilangan, ketika L menemukan cahayanya dan harus menerima kebenaran.

**A/N (1):** Pesan pertamaku, "DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! PLEASE NO FLAME!"

Selamat membaca~!

.

.

**FUYU no AI**

.

o0o

**Chapter 2: More Than 3 Times**

o0o

Suara pintu tertutup dan terdengar langkah kaki masuk.

"Nii-san, kau kah itu?"

"Ya.. Aku pulang,"

"Selamat datang Light," seorang wanita yang sudah menginjak usia lanjut menyambut Light dengan senyum hangatnya. Dia Sachiko Yagami, ibu dari Light dan Sayu, juga istri dari Soichiro Yagami, kepala keluarga Yagami. Sachiko keluar dari dapur dan tampak celemek masih menggantung di lehernya dengan sedikit noda kekuningan di sana.

"Kaa-san buat nasi kare?"

"Waah.. nii-san memang hebat!" Sayu kemudian muncul dari belakang ibunya, "padahal baunya sudah hilang dari tadi." Sayu menghirup nafas dalam mencoba mencium lagi aroma kare yang mungkin tersisa, "ah, ternyata masih ada sedikit, pantas nii-san tau."

Light hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adik perempuannya, "aku lelah, kalian makanlah duluan,"

"Tidak bisa Light."

"Iya! Tou-san akan pulang cepat malam ini, jadi nii-san harus _dinner_ bersama kami.."

"Dinner?" Sachiko mendelik heran.

"Wah.. rupanya kemampuan bahasa Inggrismu sudah jauh melampauiku."

"Maunya begitu, tapi kurasa nii-san lebih unggul, karena sejak lahir, bahkan nama nii-san dieja dalam bahasa Inggris.." Sayu sedikit mengerutkan bibir mungilnya. "Lalu, kenapa namaku juga tidak dalam bahasa Inggris?" Kini Sayu menatap ibunya, "kenapa namaku tidak Angel? atau Jessica?"

"Sayu!" Light menginterupsi omongan adiknya yang mulai ngelantur.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san memberikan nama kalian dengan makna tersendiri, menurut Kaa-san 'Sayu' itu lebih cocok untukmu, kau mengerti?"

Sayu bergumam tak karuan.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau bantu Kaa-san lagi menyiapkan makan malam! Dan Light, cuci tanganmu, Kaa-san akan memanggilmu begitu Tou-san tiba."

**-lightloveLlovelight-**

"Sayu, apa sekolahmu baik?"

"Ya Tou-san! Tapi aku sepertinya selalu membutuhkan bantuan nii-san setiap mengerjakan tugas," Sayu tersenyum lebar, ada kebanggaan tersendiri karena dia selalu mendapat pujian begitu teman-temannya melihat semua tugas Sayu memperoleh nilai sempurna karena Light yang bantu mengerjakannya. Light memang tau hal itu, tapi dia agak acuh karena dia merasakan sendiri, diberi pujian itu memang menyenangkan. Sedangkan Soichiro dan Sachiko yang mengerti hanya tersenyum tipis.

(Author: Lhaa.. like brother like sister, like father like son, like mother like daughter, like father like daughter, like mother like son, like husband like his wife, like-

Narator: Stoop! Ntar ceritanya ga kelar-kelar! #ngebekep-ngebius Author

Okelah, kita bek tu de stori aja..)

"Lalu, bagaimana perkembangan kasus yang Tou-san hadapi?"

"Hm.. kasus?"

"Hng.. jangan katakan Tou-san tidak mau menceritakannya padaku."

"Tapi kau tidak perlu repot ikut memikirkan hal ini," Soichiro menyeruput kopinya.

"Bukankah Tou-san pernah bilang bahwa suatu saat aku akan menggantikan posisi Tou-san?"

"Tapi bukan sekarang."

"Memang bukan sekarang, tapi aku harus melatih kemampuanku mengatasi kasus dari sekarang."

"Tugasmu sekarang hanyalah memperdalam akademikmu dulu."

Sachiko dan Sayu lebih memilih untuk tidak ikut campur apabila ayah dan anak ini mulai memperdebatkan sesuatu.

"Tou-san."

"..." Soichiro menghela nafas panjang, "kau pasti sudah tau inti permasalahannya."

"Ya, hanya saja aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari Tou-san."

Soichiro menatap putra semata wayangnya, Light Yagami. Dari kilat matanya dia bisa melihat bagaimana seorang yang akan menjadi penerusnya itu memiliki ketegasan yang terbalut ketenangan dan memiliki obsesi untuk selalu unggul. Sekali lagi Soichiro menghela nafas.

"Kami akhirnya meminta bantuan 'dia' atas saran pihak interpol."

"Dia?"

"Dari ketiga pilihan yang diajukan, akhirnya kami memilih L untuk dimintai kerjasamanya, karena Deneuve dan Eraldo Coil sedang menangani kasus lain. Dan kami menimbang bahwa L memiliki kemampuan yang lebih tinggi."

"L.. Detektif Dunia itu?"

"Detektif yang diketahui memiliki catatan keberhasilan pemecahan kasus paling baik, di dunia."

"Ya, aku tau," Light tersenyum. "Aku kira kasus ini tidak serumit itu, sampai-sampai membutuhkan bantuannya, menarik."

"Kau juga tau, kasus ini sampai kuajukan pada pihak interpol, itu artinya pihak kita memang belum sanggup menyelesaikannya sendiri. Lagipula L langsung setuju. Padahal kukira kasus ini tidak menarik untuknya."

Soichiro kembali menikmati kopi malamnya (Narator: emang kopi adanya kapan aja ya?), sementara Light memperhatikan ibu dan adiknya yang sibuk membereskan peralatan makan.

"Tou-san pasti tau bahwa aku selalu tertarik pada analisis ketiga detektif itu."

"Hm.."

"Apakah.. aku boleh.."

Soichiro melihat Light dengan ujung matanya, sedikit terkejut, karena Light sendiri terbilang jarang meminta sesuatu padanya. Dan sekarang izin apa yang diinginkannya?

"Bertemu dengannya?"

Soichiro berpikir sejenak, "L adalah detektif di balik layar, belum tentu kami pun bisa bertemu langsung dengannya meskipun bekerja sama."

"Menurutku.. jika L berantusias dengan kasus ini, kemungkinan besar dia akan meminta bertemu dengan pihak Tou-san, jadi saat itu, izinkan aku bertemu dengan L."

"Kau ingin meminta tanda tangannya, Light?" Soichiro menutupi tawanya dengan senyuman bijak.

'Ng.. minta tanda tangan? ya kurasa tidak salah, tapi masa aku ini bisa sampai segitunya meminta tanda tangan pada L..' batin Light. "Bukan Tou-san, aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana analisanya bila dibandingkan dengan siswa 'terpintar se-Jepang'" Light beranjak dari kursinya, "aku mau belajar, kemudian istirahat, tolong jangan terlalu ribut, oyasumi nasai.." Light berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Ckck.. Nii-san memang rajin," Sayu kemudian meletakkan piring yang sudah dibersihkannya.

"Karna itu, contohlah kakakmu," Soichiro menanggapi komentar putrinya.

"Aku juga selalu berusaha Tou-san."

-**lightloveLlovelight**-

Light belum tertidur, ditatapnya lagit-langit kamarnya yang membiaskan cahaya lampu dari luar jendela. Hanya lampu itu lah yang menerangi suasana gelap kamar Light.

'Apa yang sekarang harus kulakukan pada B?

'Lucu juga mengingat betapa lugunya aku ketika menerima cintanya. Bahkan aku ragu kalau aku menerima cintanya dalam keadaan sadar. Dia bilang dia mencintaiku, eh? Kurasa dia hanya ingin bermain denganku. Padahal selama ini aku belum pernah memiliki hubungan cinta dengan siapa pun, siapa pun, bahkan dengan wanita saja tidak pernah, apalagi dengan.. sigh! Dan dia menghancurkan hubungan pertamaku itu.

'Yang paling kubenci, dia seenaknya memperlakukanku layaknya uke, dan dia selalu kasar padaku. Dia pikir aku ini selemah itu. Yah.. aku memang selalu menganggap yang menjadi uke itu adalah orang yang lemah. Tidak, bukan lemah, hanya aku memang tidak pantas memegang julukan itu.'

Light menghela nafas berharap pikirannya menjadi sedikit lebih ringan, dan itu berhasil.

'Kurasa, sudah lebih dari sebulan aku menjadi kekasihnya, tapi aku tidak merasakan apa yang orang-orang sebut dengan cinta. Aku rasa perbuatan-ku dengannya itu bukan karna cinta, hanya pelampiasan biologis.

'Sayu benar. Dia menyeramkan, lalu apa sebetulnya yang kuharapkan darinya? Bahkan rasa aman saja tidak kutemukan.'

Merasa bosan dengan posisinya, Light berbaring menyamping.

'Ini mungkin perasaan jenuh dengan kekasih, orang yang harusnya kucinta. Huh, lalu mau kuapakan rasa bosanku ini? Aku tidak mungkin terlepas begitu saja darinya.

Tapi aku harus berusaha menghindar, dan menemukan cara agar terbebas dari pelukannya.'

Light mencoba menutup matanya, tapi entah kenapa sebuah nama tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya.

'Ryuzaki'

'Oh iya, pemuda dengan senyum menawannya itu. Dia mungkin bisa membantuku.'

-**lightloveLlovelight**-

Kediaman Ryuzaki, 14 Desember, 09:12 a.m.

"Apa keputusanmu sudah bulat, Ryuzaki?"

"Hm," Ryuzaki menggenggam kedua ujung lengan bajunya dengan masing-masing tangan lalu memeluk lututnya.

"Baiklah, akan saya sampaikan pada pihak Kepolisian Jepang bahwa anda meminta mereka bekerja di gedung ini dan bertemu dengan anda. Tapi, kenapa tidak biasanya? Apa tidak sebaiknya melihat perkembangan kasus ini terlebih dulu?"

"Itu terlalu lama, Watari. Saya hanya memiliki waktu 3 bulan, dan saya rasa kali ini adalah kasus yang sangat serius," Ryuzaki menatap Watari lurus-lurus, "bahkan tadinya saya ingin meminta bantuan Beyond-san."

"Beyond?"

"Ada yang salah Watari?"

"Tidak, hanya saja saya tidak terlalu yakin akan kemampuannya dibandingkan dirimu."

Ryuzaki diam. Masih menatap Watari. Kemudian dia beralih pada cake-nya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?"

Watari mengangguk pelan dan berjalan ke luar ruangan yang penuh dengan layar komputer itu.

-**lightloveLlovelight**-

"Eh? Yang benar? Apa kami bisa bertemu langsung dengan detektif dunia itu?" Seorang pemuda terlihat sangat antusias menanggapi perkataan orang di hadapannya.

"Waah.. Tidak sia-sia aku menerima pekerjaan ini! Aku ingin foto bersamanya!" Lanjutnya.

"Matsuda hentikan!" Soichiro akhirnya menegur polisi muda bawahannya yang tak lain bernama Matsuda.

"Memangnya kenapa komandan? Bukankah ini kesempatan langka?"

"Tapi itu tidak bisa kau lakukan anak muda," Watari berdehem sebelum melanjutkan, "Kerahasiaan identitas L sangat dijaga. Bahkan saya sendiri ragu L mau menerima permintaan Matsuda-san."

'_ya, saya tidak akan mau.'_ Sebuah suara terdengar dari komputer jinjing dengan layar huruf 'L' yang dibawa Watari

"Aah.. sayang, padahal aku ingin menunjukkannya pada Yagami-kun,"

"Yagami-kun?" Tanya seorang anggota polisi lagi yang bernama Aizawa.

"Ya, dia pasti akan iri kalau melihatnya."

"Matsuda. Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu untuk diam? Atau aku harus mencari penggantimu sebelum kasus ini dimulai?"

"Ah, maaf komandan!" Matsuda membungkuk berkali-kali. "Maafkan aku,"

'_Watari,'_

"Baik L. Semuanya mari ikut saya."

Watari menutup komputernya dan berjalan diikuti Soichiro dan kelima anak buahnya, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, Ide, dan Ukita.

-**lightloveLlovelight**-

Watari mengetikkan sebuah kode dan tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka. Dia lalu mempersilahkan keenam polisi itu untuk masuk. Soichiro mengangguk mengucapkan terima kasih. Terdengar suara langkah dari dalam. Kemudian munculah seorang pemuda berambut hitam, berkulit pucat, yang mengenakan kaos putih dan celana jeans yang keduanya berukuran terlalu besar. Pemuda itu berjalan bungkuk sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jeans besarnya itu. Mata hitam bundarnya yang berkantung tebal menatap intents pada orang-orang dihadapannya.

Keenam polisi itu terpaku, tak ketinggalan mulut mereka yang menganga lebar. Mereka memperhatikan sosok itu dari ujung kaki, perlahan, sampai ujung rambut, memastikan detil penampilannya, sementara pemuda itu dengan tenangnya malah menggosokkan telapak kaki pada permukaan celana jeans yang satunya.

Soichiro, diikuti yang lainnya menoleh pada Watari, menanyakan kepastian meskipun mereka tidak berkata apapun. Watari hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kejadian ini sudah bisa diperkirakannya.

"Eu.. L?" Aizawa akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Mulai sekarang, panggil saya Ryuzaki."

"Selamat siang, Ryuzaki," sapa Ide dan Ukita.

"Selamat siang, selamat datang," Ryuzaki berbalik, "dan selamat bekerja. Saya mengandalkan kalian."

"Seperti yang tadi saya sampaikan, Anda sekalian akan bekerja disini, dan tugas yang biasa dilakukan sebagai polisi Jepang akan dihentikan sementara sampai kasus ini dianggap tuntas. Tapi kalian tetap memiliki wewenang atas Kepolisian Jepang. Kami akan mempersiapkan password untuk Anda sekalian. Apa ada hal yang ingin ditanyakan?" Jelas Watari.

"Tidak. Baiklah, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memecahkan kasus ini!" Matsuda mengepalkan kedua tangannya, diikuti anggukan Mogi.

"Mohon bantuannya," sekali lagi Watari membungkuk.

-**lightloveLlovelight**-

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang nii-san!" Sayu melihat kakaknya sekilas sebelum melanjutkan kembali kegiatan membaca majalahnya.

"Light?"

"Ya?" Light melihat ibunya yang menghampiri.

"Tadi Tou-san menelepon untuk meminta bawakan berkasnya."

Light melirik adiknya, "Kenapa tidak Sayu?"

"Tou-san bilang berkas ini sangat penting dan jangan sampai dipegang anak ceroboh seperti aku," jawab Sayu malas karena merasa tidak diberi kepercayaan oleh ayahnya.

"Begitulah, Light. Jadi tolong ya?" Sachiko tersenyum.

"Baiklah."

"Bawakan juga makan malam untuknya, sepertinya malam ini dia akan lembur lagi."

"Ya, aku berangkat."

"Oh, Light! Kaa-san hampir lupa, Tou-san bilang antarkan berkasnya ke alamat ini."

Setelah Light menerima alamat pada secarik kertas, dia berbalik dan kembali pergi ke luar rumah.

-**lightloveLlovelight**-

Light melihat kertas itu lagi. 'Apa benar ini alamat kantor Tou-san?' Dilihatnya gedung yang begitu besar dan menjulang. Light sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya dia menekan bel itu juga. Sebuah suara baritone terdengar dari kotak interkom. Setelah memberitahukan keperluannya, tak disangka, gerbang itu terbuka dan mempersilahkannya untuk masuk.

Di pintu masuk, Light kembali berbicara lagi melalui kotak interkom.

'Sungguh merepotkan,' batin Light sedikit jengkel.

Dari sana dia diperintahkan untuk naik lift dan pergi ke lantai 9 menuju sebuah ruangan. Di depan pintu yang besar Light kembali bertemu dengan kotak interkom.

"Aku sudah sampai di depan pintu."

'Apa tidak ada yang mau menyambutku? Kalau aku seorang pencuri, aku bahkan bisa dengan leluasa menerobos masuk gedung yang hanya dihuni kotak interkom ini!' Light melihat sekeliling dan menemukan banyak sekali kamera. 'Terlalu banyak kamera' Light tersenyum dan menyapu poni yang sedikit menutupi matanya, 'lumayan..'

Pintu itu terbuka, dan Light langsung bisa mendapati ayahnya yang sedang berkonsentrasi membaca sebuah berkas di sudut sofa sambil menyanggakan dagu pada sandarannya.

"Konbanwa, Tou-san"

Soichiro menengadahkan kepala, "Light?"

"Mau diletakkan dimana berkas dan makan malam Tou-san ini?"

"Bisa kau taruh di atas meja sana, Light."

Light berjalan menuju meja yang dimaksud. Setelah itu dia sempat melihat sekeliling ruangan yang luas. Sebuah ruang kerja yang sangat hebat, bahkan kantor tempat ayahnya biasa bekerja tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan ruangan ini.

"Sekarang ini kantor, Tou-san?"

"Aku, belum menceritakannya padamu. Ya, selama Tou-san menyelesaikan kasus ini, disinilah kantor Tou-san."

"Tempat yang bagus."

"Terima kasih," sebuah suara terdengar dari arah pintu. Ayah dan anak itu pun menoleh.

"Oh, Ryuzaki. Perkenalkan ini putraku, Light Yagami."

"Kau?" Light sedikit menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau sudah mengenalnya, Light?"

"Belum lama."

"Selamat bertemu lagi dengan saya, Light-kun."

Light tersenyum, "sama-sama."

"Anakmu punya kemampuan yang hebat Yagami-san," Ryuzaki meletakkan ibu jarinya di depan bibir merahnya.

"Maaf?"

"82% dia bisa diandalkan."

"82% ?" Giliran Light yang bingung.

"Suatu saat mungkin saya bisa mengandalkannya."

"Bicara apa kau ini? Mengandalkanku? Memangnya kau ini siapa?"

"Saya sudah pernah memperkenalkan diri."

"Dia detektif itu Light."

"Apa?" Light melihat Ryuzaki dengan seksama, "Kau.. L? Detektif nomor satu itu?"

"Mungkin saya lupa menyebutkan bagian itu. Tapi ternyata kau sudah tau lebih dulu. Baiklah, cepat selesaikan urusan kalian karena Yagami-san harus kembali bekerja." Ryuzaki berbalik, "saya harap Light-kun tidak besar mulut, karna saya telah mengizinkan Light-kun melihat markas ini dan tau bahwa saya adalah L," dan dia pergi ke luar ruangan.

Light menghela napas, "Tou-san aku pulang dulu!"

-**lightloveLlovelight**-

Apartemen BB, 17 Desember, 04:15 p.m.

"Beyond, kau ada di rumah?" Light masuk apartemen itu dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Suasana sangat hening.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" Tiba-tiba Beyond memeluk leher Light dari belakang.

Light membuka matanya dan langsung menepis tangan Beyond, "diamlah!"

"Hm.. kenapa? Apa kau dikejar wanita lagi hari ini? Apa dia mengganggumu? Kalau begitu biar aku yang membereskannya." Beyond menjilati mulut toples selai, "kau mau aku apakan wanita itu?"

"Tidak ada wanita yang mengejarku hari ini," Light berbohong untuk memperpendek masalah. Nyatanya tadi siang Misa, pelayan cafe itu, terus menggodanya.

"Kalau begitu ada apa?"

"Aku bosan."

"Hm?" Beyond memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang tampang innocent.

"Jangan buat wajah menjijikan seperti itu di hadapanku!"

"Ya... aku juga sedang bosan.." Beyond menyeringai dan akhirnya duduk di samping Light.

"Hentikan sebelum aku benar-benar marah!"

"Ada apa kau ini?"

"Aku benar-benar bosan dan merasa kurang nyaman jika ada di sampingmu, kau tau?"

Beyond membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku ingin kita.. menghentikan dulu hubungan ini dan biarkan aku berpikir ulang untuk meyakinkan perasaanku, karena.."

'PLAK' Beyond menampar wajah Light.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!"

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Jangan meminta sesuatu yang tidak mungkin kukabulkan untukmu! Dan aku sama sekali tidak akan menyetujui hal itu!"

"Hng! Sudah kuduga kau ini benar-benar egois dan tidak pernah bisa mengerti perasaan orang lain! Memangnya selama ini kau pernah buat aku bahagia, HAH?"

'PLAK' Lagi-lagi Beyond menampar Light, dan kini Light benar-benar geram.

"Aku selalu buat kau bahagia!"

"Itu menurutmu! Tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasakannya!"

Beyond hendak menampar Light untuk ketiga kalinya, namun cengkraman Light membuatnya tertahan. Mata kemerahannya terlihat berkilat menampakkan amarah.

"Atau sekalian saja aku minta untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini sampai disini?"

"Jangan katakan lagi hal yang tidak mungkin!"

'DUAGH!' Beyond menendang perut Light hingga dia terjatuh dari sofa.

"Kau tidak akan pernah kulepaskan!" Kini Beyond berdiri di atas sofa dan mengacungkan botol selainya pada Light.

-**lightloveLlovelight**-

Watari menekan bel beberapa kali dan tetap tidak ada jawaban. Namun dari dalam terdengar suara gaduh, sehingga dia yakin penghuninya tidak sedang keluar.

'PRANK!'

"Bunyi itu sudah dua kali terdengar, apa sebaiknya kita dobrak pintu ini, Ryuzaki?"

"Ya."

Setelah berusaha sekuat tenaga, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka juga. (Author: uwaah watari tua-tua cabe rawit! #udah bangun. Narator: _ maksud?)

"Hey, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Watari disusul Ryuzaki menerobos masuk dan berusaha menghentikan Light dan Beyond yang sedang berkelahi. Keadaan ruangan itu sudah kacau balau. Benda-benda sudah tergeletak di tempat yang tidak semestinya. Light terlihat bersandar pada tembok dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya, tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Beyond yang bersandar pada lemari besi di seberang Light.

Watari menghampiri Beyond, sementara Ryuzaki menghampiri Light.

"Light-kun?"

Light tersenyum getir, "tak kusangka!" Dengan napas yang terengah-engah, Light masih berusaha mengejar Beyond yang dirangkul Watari untuk dibawa keluar ruangan. Ryuzaki mencengkram kedua lengan Light.

"Tenanglah Light-kun!"

"Saudaramu itu benar-benar kurang ajar! Apa ini yang dia sebut cinta, hah? Shit!"

"Cinta?"

Light melirik Ryuzaki yang ada di hadapannya, dia menatap tepat pada biji mata Ryuzaki yang hitam pekat. "Dia yang menyebutnya seperti itu!"

"...Biar saya bantu Light-kun, kau harus segera diobati."

"Rumah sakit?"

"Ya?"

"Kurasa tidak perlu. Watari juga akan membawa Beyond ke rumah sakit, kan? Kalau kau membiarkan kami berada dalam satu mobil, emosiku bisa terpancing lagi."

Ryuzaki melihat luka Light, "Bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

"Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri."

"Kalau begitu saya antarkan kau pulang,"

"Ke rumah sakit atau kerumahku itu sama saja."

"Tidak, saya sendiri yang akan mengantarkanmu, tidak dengan mobil yang sama dengan Beyond-san. Lagipula saya khawatir Light-kun pingsan di tengah perjalanan."

"Pingsan? Aku tidak selemah itu, detektif.."

"Kalau begitu saya antarkan Light-kun pulang sebagai permohonan maaf atas kelakuan Beyond-san."

Light menghela napas panjang.

-**lightloveLlovelight**-

"Tunggu sebentar!" Sayu berjalan menuju pintu, "Nii-san ya?" kunci diputar, setelah terdengar bunyi, 'klek', Sayu mendorong pintu ke arah luar. "Selamat da.." Sayu terkejut melihat Light yang dirangkul seorang pria, "..tang."

"Ini benar kediaman Light-kun?"

"Ah, i..iya. Nii-san kenapa Beyond-san?"

"Sebelumnya bawa Light-kun masuk dulu, udaranya sangat dingin di luar."

"Silahkan."

-**lightloveLlovelight**-

Sayu meletakkan kain basah di pelipis Light.

"Light-kun terluka karena berkelahi dengan Beyond-san."

"Nii-san, berkelahi? Tapi sebelumnya tidak pernah.."

"Daripada itu, bagaimana kondisi Light-kun?"

"Badan nii-san sangat panas. Mungkin ini juga karena nii-san kemarin berlatih tennis di tengah salju.."

"Pantas, dari awal kondisinya terlihat lemah."

"Nii-san terlalu bersemangat kalau soal tennis, jadi beginilah akibatnya."

Ryuzaki memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, "hm. Kalau begitu saya pamit. Semoga Light-kun cepat sembuh."

"Ryuzaki-san, terima kasih ya sudah menolong nii-san."

"Ya," Ryuzaki turun dari kamar Light dan menuju ruang tamu. Tapi kemudian terdengar langkah Sayu yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Oh, tunggu! Apa Ryuzaki-san mau kupinjami mantel?"

"Untuk apa?" Ryuzaki berbalik.

"Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk melindungi tubuh Ryuzaki-san dari angin kencang dan udara dingin diluar! Bajumu yang seperti itu tidak akan cukup melindungi. Aku ambilkan ya?"

"Maaf merepotkan."

"Tak usah sungkan. Tunggu sebentar!" Sayu pergi sejenak kemudian datang lagi dengan mantel coklat di tangannya. "Ini mantel milik nii-san, nii-san pasti tidak akan marah kalau meminjamkan mantel pada orang yang sudah menolongnya. Pakailah!"

"Kalau begitu saya pinjam ini. Saya pamit, Sayu-chan."

"Ya. Hati-hati Ryuzaki-san!" Sayu tersenyum dan membukakan pintu untuk Ryuzaki.

-**lightloveLlovelight**-

Di bawah bayangan salju itu, Ryuzaki berjalan santai. Tadi dia tidak sempat meminta izin pada Watari jika dia akan mengantar Light pulang, akankah dia marah? Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Ryuzaki berjalan sendirian tanpa ditemani Watari atau agen lainnya. Hanya seorang diri, berbaur dengan keramaian Tokyo. Tapi Ryuzaki hafal rute jalan menuju apartemen Beyond dari rumah Light, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Setidaknya sampai dia salah mengambil persimpangan.

Suasana pusat perbelanjaan itu sangat ramai. Ryuzaki 'duduk' di sebuah bangku di samping toko es krim(?) yang bisa-bisanya buka di tengah musim dingin bersuhu -2°C. Tanpa ketinggalan sebatang es cone cokelat bertengger di tangannya. Ryuzaki merasa lelah mencari jalan pulang, jadi dia putuskan beristirahat sembari menunggu Watari datang menjemputnya. Tapi karena Ryuzaki tak membawa uang sepeser pun (A/N: Percaya ga sih, sekaya apapun L, dia ga pernah pegang uangnya sendiri?), si penjual es krim menahannya untuk tetap tinggal di sana sampai orang yang dijanjikannya datang membayar kesemua es krim yang telah dilahapnya.

Kemudian seseorang menyapanya−tidak begitu menyapa, tapi akhirnya Ryuzaki menoleh juga ketika orang yang memanggilnya 'Beyond' itu menghampiri.

"Ah! Misa salah lagi, ternyata kau bukan Beyond, maaf ya.." Misa, gadis yang menyapanya dengan sebutan salah itu membungkukkan badan meminta maaf.

"Tidak masalah."

"Kau Ryuzaki kan?"

"Ya, Amane-san."

"Panggil aku Misa saja!"

"Akan saya usahakan, ...Amane-san."

Misa tersenyum kikuk, "Kalau begitu tidak usah dipaksakan!"

Ryuzaki kembali melanjutkan acara jilat-menjilat es krimnya.

"Apa Ryuzaki bertemu Light hari ini?"

"Kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak.. Misa sebenarnya ingin mengajak Light pergi berseluncur."

"Berseluncur?"

"Iya, menyenangkan bukan?" Misa menyodorkan sebuah brosur pada Ryuzaki. "Tadi Misa dapat itu saat keluar dari sebuah outlet, kurasa tidak buruk kalau mengajak Light kencan dengan Misa, iya kan?" Misa tersenyum dengan imutnya.

"Apa saya boleh ikut?"

"Eh?"

"Harga menyewa penginapan dan peralatan ski ini lumayan mahal, apa Amane-san bisa membayar semuanya?"

"I..itu.."

"Kalau saya ikut, mungkin saya bisa membantu Amane-san membayar 98%-nya."

"Eh?"

"Lagipula, ada hal yang ingin saya perbaiki."

"Perbaiki?"

"Hubungan Light-kun dan Beyond-san yang buruk."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Hari ini Light-kun dan Beyond-san berkelahi."

"Apa?"

"Karena itu, saya akan buat hubungan mereka kembali baik dengan mengajak mereka bermain seluncur."

"Tapi, kencan Misa akan terganggu!"

"Apa kau bisa membayar semua biaya itu, Amane-san?"

'Lagi-lagi kata itu! Memang kalau dipikir-pikir, aku tidak akan sanggup membayar semua.. tapi, mereka pasti akan mengganggu acara Misa dan Light kalau sampai ikut. Huh, daripada tidak sama sekali..'

"Amane-san?" Suara datar itu membuyarkan lamunan Misa.

"Ah, baiklah, kalian boleh ikut. Janji ya jangan ganggu Misa dan Light."

"Hm," Ryuzaki hanya berdehem penuh arti, kemudian memasukkan ujung corong es krim itu ke dalam mulut. Es krimnya yang kelima kini sudah habis.

"Tapi kau harus janji juga mau membayar 98% biayanya."

"Tidak masalah."

Tak lama, Watari datang dan membayar semua es krim Ryuzaki sebelum mengajaknya pulang.

"Hari Minggu, Amane-san." Ryuzaki berjalan mengikuti Watari di depannya, masih dengan cara jalan yang khas.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti!" Misa melambaikan tangan pada Ryuzaki.

o0o

|**Tsuzuku**|

o0o

**A/N (2):**

*Uwaah! Chapter dua nih.. bangganya! Gimana? Adakah perubahan yang readers rasakan?

Semakin seru? Semakin bosan? Atau semakin cinta?

Sebenarnya, di chapter ini intinya sih masih perkenalan, tapi biar keliatan panjang dijadiin 2 chapter gitu XD. Di chapter depan ada tantangan B untuk L, apakah itu? Hmm.. entahlah, bagian teka-teki sok misteri belum dimunculkan di fic ku, jadi ditunggu ya..

*Hoyaa! Saya belum ngejelasin, di fic ini ada Author yang namanya Namikaze dan Narator yang namanya Retatsu. Mereka punya dialog sendiri dan gunanya ya supaya mencairkan suasana, ngasih tambahan info, dan meramaikan fic-ku, penginnya sih gitu.. tapi mungkin jadinya malah nambah gaje.. x_x||| dan (A/N) bukan 'author note' tapi 'Author and Narator' (diubah seenaknya..).

Retatsu (Narator) + Namikaze (Author) = Retasu Namikaze = anak jenius = aku d∂_

#sigh abaikan.

**A/N (3):**

Hm, ini dia pesan terakhirku sebelum kalian close fic ini:

Gelar tiker

"ehem"

Ngangkat toa'

1.

2..

3...

"YA. DIREVIEW DIREVIEW DIREVIEW DIREVIEW DIREVIEW! KOMENTAR, KRITIK, PESAN, PUJIAN, PERTANYAAN!

AYO, REVIEW DIREVIEW DIREVIEW! SEKALI REVIEW SAYA SENANG. DUA KALI SAYA SAYANG. TIGA KALI SAYA CINTA. KEBANYAKAN SAYA BOSEN..."

"Eh, Narator ga beres! Review banyak juga ga papa kali.."

"OH, OKE BOS!" teriak masih pake toa'

'NGIING' Author budek sesaat

Satpol PP dateng.

3...

2..

1.

Author sama Narator ngacir.

"Jangan lupa reviewnya oke?"

Salam sobat dari Nami!


	3. Tentang L

**Disclaimer : ****Death Note © ****Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba****, Another Note © Nishio Ishin. **Kalau saya yang punya ceritanya bakal kacau! ~_~'

**Waning : ****Shou-ai****, ****EYD sangat parah! ****GAJ****E selalu.. penggunaan tanggal semaunya! **Tempat dalam fic ini ga selalu sesuai dengan manga death note, jadi silahkan berkhayal.. ^^

**Pairing: LightxL=79% BxLight=20% LightxMisa=1%saja..**

**Rated: T **(mungkin)

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, Mystery, etc. **(bisa berubah kapan-kapan(?))

**Summary: **Ketika Light jenuh dengan kekasihnya, ketika Beyond harus kehilangan, ketika L menemukan cahayanya dan harus menerima kebenaran.

A/N: Pesan pertamaku, "**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! PLEASE NO FLAME!**"

Welcome to my third chapter..

Welcome everyone..

And enjoy this strory.. nana..

Welcome to my third chapter..

==' Uda ah, selamat baca minna~ ^^b

**.**

**.**

**FUYU no AI**

**.**

o0o

**Chapter 3: Tentang L**

o0o

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kasusnya?"

"Tujuan saya ke Jepang bukan hanya karna kasus ini, saya sudah pernah mengatakannya bukan? Bagaimana perasaan Watari sendiri jika akhirnya bertemu dengan keluarga yang sudah terpisah lama?" Ryuzaki menggigit donat berlumuran cream strawberry yang ditaburi manisan aneka warna.

"Tidak fokus pada pekerjaan misalnya?" Watari berkata sekenanya.

Ryuzaki memasukan telunjuknya pada lubang donat, menjadikannya seperti cincin.

"Hm. Hanya dua hari Watari." Ryuzaki akhirnya menatap lawan bicaranya.

Watari menghela nafas. Memang, Ryuzaki membutuhkan sedikit istirahat setelah hari-harinya dihabiskan dengan ribuan kasus. Bahkan Watari tidak ingat kapan terakhir Ryuzaki bertamasya.

'tidak pernah.' Batin Watari. (Author: Watari punya batin juga toh? Narator: Syuut!)

Hari istirahatnya hanya dihabiskan Ryuzaki dengan bermain bersama anak-anak Wammy's House atau menikmati manisan dengan jumlah lebih banyak. Meskipun Ryuzaki pernah berkeliling dunia, tapi tujuannya bukanlah untuk berlibur.

"Baiklah."

Ryuzaki tersenyum, "Arigato, Watari."

Watari menganggukkan kepala pelan.

"Ng.."

Watari melihat Ryuzaki yang kini menggigiti ibu jarinya, "Ada apa Ryuzaki?"

"Cake-nya habis. Tolong ambilkan lagi, saya lapar(?)" Ryuzaki memeluk lututnya lebih erat.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Watari segera keluar ruangan untuk mengambilkan tambahan kue Ryuzaki yang ketiga kalinya di sore ini.

**-lightloveLlovelight-**

Kediaman Light, 19 Desember 08:10 a.m.

"Ah, Misa-san!"

"Ohayou Sayu-chan!" Misa melambaikan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum manis.

"Ohayou! Silahkan masuk."

"Terima kasih."

"Ada apa pagi-pagi kemari?"

"Ah, Misa mau mengajak Light berseluncur."

"Berseluncur? Misa-san mau kencan dengan nii-san?" Sayu tersenyum bersemangat.

"Ng.. bagaimana ya? Misa belum tau, soalnya Misa juga mengajak teman yang lain. Tapi pada awalnya sih begitu," Misa mengedipkan mata kanannya centil.

"Oh begitu..."

"Tapi Misa akan berusaha untuk−"

"Untuk apa?"

Sayu dan Misa menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata Light yang datang.

"Ah, Light! Ohayou.."

"Ohayou. Misa, apa maksud perkataanmu tadi? Berseluncur?"

"Eh, iya. Light mau kan?"

"Maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa."

"Tapi Ryuzaki bilang Light harus ikut."

"Ryuzaki? Dia juga ikut?"

"Iya!"

"Oh, Ryuzaki-san yang mirip Beyond-san itu?" Sayu kembali bergabung dalam pembicaraan.

Misa mengangguk, "Ryuzaki nanti akan menjemput Misa dan Light di depan cafe Misa, jadi Misa sekalian saja kemari karna rumah kita tidak berjauhan, kan?"

Light diam beberapa saat. "Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, aku akan bersiap."

"Tambahan Light, kita akan menginap satu malam!"

Light menoleh dan dibalas dengan senyuman Misa. "Ya, terserahlah."

'Toh besok tidak ada jam kuliah,' sambung Light dalam hati.

**-lightloveLlovelight-**

La Entada Cafe (A/N: pinjam nama cafe lain XD), 09.05 a.m.

Sebuah mobil limousine hitam berhenti. Lalu keluarlah Watari.

"Ah! Itu dia mobilnya! Ayo Light!" Misa menarik tangan Light menuju mobil itu.

"Selamat pagi, Yagami-kun, dan.."

"Misa Amane!"

"Amane-san,"

"Misa saja!"

"Baiklah, Misa."

"Terima kasih," Misa tersenyum.

"Ryuzaki sudah menunggu di dalam."

"Terima kasih Watari." Light disusul Misa kemudian masuk mobil itu. Tapi sebelum mencapai pintu Light berhenti. Dia melihat ada dua orang yang mirip di dalam mobil.

'Sigh. Beyond juga ikut rupanya! Tapi yang mana dia?'

"Light ada apa?" Misa coba melihat keadaan dalam mobil dari balik punggung Light tapi tidak bisa karena tubuh Light terlalu tinggi dan menghalanginya.

Light melihat kedua orang itu di dalam mobil yang kurang penyinaran karena semua jendela tertutup gorden. Ada seorang berbaju putih yang memeluk lututnya dan melihat kearahnya. Sementara seorang lagi yang berpakaian serupa ada di seberangnya, asyik mengulum permen loli. (Author: Hayoo! Yang mana L yang mana B? Narator: Berisik! #jitak Author. Author: _)

"Light?" Misa memastikan lagi. Akhirnya Light masuk mobil dan duduk di samping orang yang memakan permen loli.

"Ohayou Ryuzaki." Light tersenyum pada orang disampingnya.

"Ohayou Light-kun." Jawab seorang di hadapannya sembari membalas senyum meskipun senyum Light tadi bukan untuknya.

'Salah, orang disebelahku ini bukan Ryuzaki!' Buru-buru Light pindah posisi duduk. Membuat Misa sedikit kaget.

"Misa, kau pindah ke tempat dudukku!"

"Eh, ada apa?" Tapi Light bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Misa, malah mendorong tangan Misa dengan pelan ke tempat di sebelah orang yang memakan permen loli tadi.

Orang yang kini berada disamping Light kembali tersenyum, "Bagaimana jika saya adalah Beyond? Kau mau pindah tempat duduk lagi, Light-kun?"

"Tidak. Kerena kau bukan Beyond."

"..Kau benar Light-kun." Ryuzaki mengambil sepotong cake, "Tapi kau tidak akan tau yang mana Ryuzaki atau Beyond-san kalau saya tidak bicara."

"Maaf, tapi aku tau kalau kau Ryuzaki bukan dari cara bicaramu, Beyond bisa saja menirunya."

Beyond membuang batang permen dan menoleh pada Light. "Lalu dari apa?"

"Kau punya aroma stoberi dan sisanya hanya aku yang mengerti."

Senyumnya. Light tahu persis bagaimana senyuman Beyond, tidak mungkin dia memberikan senyuman se'menenangkan' itu. Hanya Ryuzaki yang bisa.

(Author: _Hanya panda yang bisa, membuuuat Light-kun jadi tergila-gila.._ 'BLETAK' Narator: #mukul Author pake pentungan hansip. Mohon maaf atas gangguannya readers)

**-lightloveLlovelight-**

Perjalanan yang seharusnya menyenangkan itu justru terasa sebaliknya. Ryuzaki terlarut dalam dunia manisannya, membuat Light mual. Beyond juga tetap asyik mengetik sejak 45 menit yang lalu, sama sekali tidak menoleh pada Light, tidak biasa. Sementara Light diam sembari menyanggakan dagu, memandang pemandangan di luar jendela sambil sesekali tersenyum untuk menanggapi ocehan Misa yang mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya.

Keadaan tidak jauh berbeda ketika mereka tiba di daerah Kofu, tempat mereka akan menghabiskan akhir pekan ini. Hanya suara Misa yang meramaikan suasana di tengah kumpulan pemuda 'dingin' itu.

Selesai makan siang barulah mereka bersiap untuk pergi ski.

"Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah! Ryuzaki memang hebat memilih waktu yang tepat." Misa mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki hanya menanggapi Misa dengan anggukan kecil. Setelah itu ibu jari tangan kanannya bergerak dan menempel di bibir merah tipisnya. Berhasil membuat Light melirik ke arahnya.

"Ayo Light!" Misa memeluk lengan kanan Light, manja.

"Kau juga ikut Ryuzaki." Light menarik tangan Ryuzaki.

"Hng, baiklah. Ayo Beyond-san!" Ryuzaki juga menarik Beyond yang tak berada jauh darinya. (A/N: Dan jadilah mereka main tarik tambang! Eh ralat: tarik-tarikan tangan!)

**-lightloveLlovelight-**

"Hah.. disini ramai. Aku kurang suka keramaian, kau juga tau itu kan, Lawlie?"

"Panggil saya Ryuzaki, Beyond Birthday." Ryuzaki menatap tajam Beyond.

"Ryuzaki ya? Agak susah untukku, tapi baiklah, akan kucoba."

"Terima kasih." Ryuzaki berbalik melihat Light dan Misa yang berjalan agak jauh di depan mereka.

"Aah, kau ini bukan tipe orang yang hangat, adikku. Kau tidak jauh berbeda dengan salju yang dingin."

Diam sesaat.

"Beyond-san, maukah kau membantuku memecahkan kasus ini?"

"Apa ke-6 polisi itu tidak cukup bagimu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja, saya merasa membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Tidak. Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri. Yang kau rasakan itu hanya sekedar takut kehilanganku, benar kan?"

"Mungkin."

Beyond tersenyum sekilas, "Berjuanglah. Kasus ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan ribuan kasus yang sudah kau pecahkan. Lagipula sudah kukatakan dari awal, bahwa aku tidak bisa membantumu."

"Kau mengangkat kisah ini menjadi novel. Siapa pelakunya?"

"Privasiku kalau aku tidak mau memberitahukannya. Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh? Siapa yang lebih dulu menemukan dan membuktikan kesalahan pelaku pembunuhan berantai ini, dia pemenangnya."

"Itu konyol."

"Kau mundur, detektif?" Beyond menyindir Ryuzaki dengan seringaiannya.

"Tidak. Saya pasti akan terima tantangan itu. Apa taruhannya?"

"Pemuda itu."

Ryuzaki mengikuti arah mata Beyond. Dia melihat Light. "Light-kun?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa Light-kun?"

"Jangan bohong. Kau menyukainya bukan? Rebut dia dariku kalau kau bisa."

"Kalau begitu saya tidak akan merebutnya." Ryuzaki tersenyum, "Saya akan membuat Light-kun yang datang dengan sendirinya pada saya."

"Menarik. Tapi tak akan ku biarkan itu terjadi." Beyond memasang google-nya, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berseluncur −karena mereka kini sudah ada di puncak bukit− kemudian meluncur dalam hitungan ketiga. Meninggalkan Ryuzaki sendirian.

Ryuzaki merapatkan jaket putih yang dikenakannya lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jeansnya. Pemandangan yang indah. Di balik bukit itu terlukis Gunung Fuji yang berdiri dengan sempurnanya. Sementara di bawah bukit banyak orang berkumpul. Ada yang bermain ski atau sekedar berjalan santai dengan temannya, atau mungkin juga beberapa orang yang mengobrol dengan segelas minuman hangat di tangan mereka. Ryuzaki menebak itu adalah cokelat panas. Hm.. lezat sekali di cuaca dingin begini minum cokelat panas. Ryuzaki hanya bisa menggigit ibu jari, dan untuk menghilangkan rasa ketagihannya, dia mengedarkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Tak lama, dia menemukan sosok gadis berambut kuning yang tengah berseluncur. Bukan gadis itu yang Ryuzaki perhatikan, tapi pemuda di sampingnya. Pemuda itu menuntun si gadis naik menuju bukit tempat Ryuzaki berdiam diri. Tanpa sadar, Ryuzaki menggigit ibu jarinya lebih kuat.

'Itu Light-kun kan? Kenapa dia dekat sekali dengan Amane-san?

Tunggu dulu. Kenapa saya harus repot memikirkannya? Light-kun dekat dengan Amane-san bukan urusan saya. Tapi kenapa? Apa yang dikatakan Beyond-san benar? Apa saya sebetulnya menyukai Light-kun? Tapi yang bagaimana rasa suka itu?'

"Ryuzaki?"

"Kenapa menatap kami seperti itu?" Misa melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Ryuzaki. "Mata Ryuzaki terlalu besar, ditambah melihat dengan tatapan aneh, seram!"

"Ah." Ryuzaki bangun dari lamunannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ryuzaki mengabaikan pertanyaan Light dan langsung menyambar tangan Misa, menariknya menjauhi Light.

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"Ingat tujuanku mengajakmu kemari?"

"Secara teknis kau tidak mengajakku kemari. Kau yang minta ikut, Ryuzaki!"

"Saya meminta Amane-san membantu saya memperbaiki hubungan Light-kun dengan Beyond-san."

"Misa mengerti! Tapi bagaimana pun juga rencana awal Misa adalah kencan dengan Light, jadi biarkan Misa berduaan dengan Light sebentar!" Misa mengerutkan bibirnya.

"Dari awal kau terus bersama Light-kun, itu sudah cukup."

"Kalau itu.. Misa memang tidak bisa jauh dari Light."

"Sudah selesai rapat terbukanya?" Light melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Ryuzaki-Misa bosan. "Lain kali kalau ingin mengadakan pembicaraan rahasia, sebaiknya pergi sejauh mungkin dari si target."

Ryuzaki menatap Light tanpa ekspresi (Author: Bukannya emang selalu gitu? Narator: Engga ah, tadi di mobil dia senyum ke Light! #sewot).

"Jadi kau mengajakku kemari karna alasan itu? Sayangnya itu tidak akan berhasil, Ryuzaki."

"Ya. Saya juga akan membatalkan rencana itu."

"Benarkah? Jadi Misa bisa terus kencan dengan Light?"

Ryuzaki dan Light diam. "Misa, bisakah kau belikan aku kopi?"

"Light mau kopi? Baiklah, akan Misa belikan."

"Saya juga." Ryuzaki ingat tadi dia begitu menginginkan cokelat panas. "Cokelat panas."

Misa kembali mengerutkan bibirnya, "Huh.. kalau begitu Misa pesan di cafe saja. Kalian cepatlah menyusul!" Misa berbalik setelah menatap Ryuzaki dengan tatapan horror 'kalau-kau-terus-menggangguku-awas-nanti'.

"Kenapa Light-kun menyuruh Misa pergi?"

"Karena aku tidak suka dia terus ada di dekatku."

Ryuzaki menatap Light di depannya. Ada perasaan senang yang samar dirasakan hatinya ketika Light mengucapkan itu. "Kalau Beyond-san, apa yang Light-kun rasakan sama seperti Misa?"

Light memutar bola matanya, "Kurang lebih begitu."

"Merasa bosan dengannya?"

"Hm."

Perasaan senang Ryuzaki bertambah. "Kalau saya? Apa saya juga?"

Light tertawa. "Apa kau sedang mengintrogasiku? Aku tidak tau, kita bahkan belum kenal lama."

Perasaan itu turun 15%.

"Tapi selama aku mengenalmu, aku pikir kau itu menyenangkan Ryuzaki."

Naik 45%.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Apa kau akan tetap menyenangkan?"

Turun 50%. 'Light-kun tidak percaya pada saya.'

"Ryuzaki, kulihat kau tidak bergerak dari tempat ini dalam waktu yang lama. Ada apa?" Light tersenyum dengan cara yang aneh (Narator: Aneh gimana? Author: senyum nyindir maksudnya..).

Seketika semburat merah menghiasi wajah Ryuzaki yang putih. "Ng.. ano.. ano.." Ryuzaki bergumam pelan. "Saya tidak bisa berseluncur Light-kun, jadi saya tetap diam disini karna tidak bisa turun bukit." Ryuzaki menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya.

Light tertawa. "Kau ini lucu sekali, Ryuzaki! Sudah kuduga, ternyata itu sebabnya."

"Saya yakin Beyond-san menyadari ini juga, tapi dia sengaja meninggalkan saya. Light-kun pasti tidak ada bedanya dengan Beeyond-san. Jahat."

Light tersenyum mendengar penekanan pada kata 'jahat'. Tidak, saya tidak jahat. Ayo!" Light memberikan tangan kanannya. "Pegang tanganku, dan kita berseluncur bersama."

Ryuzaki melihat Light tersenyum padanya.

"Atau kau mau kutinggal saja di sini?" Ancam Light.

"Baiklah." Ryuzaki menerima tangan Light.

Dan mereka pun berseluncur menuruni bukit.

'Walau dia memakai sarung tangan, tapi kurasa aku bisa merasakan kulitnya yang halus.' Light melirik sekilas ke arah Ryuzaki. Dia menutup mata, menggigit bibirnya, sementara tangannya berpegangan dengan erat pada Light. Light tersenyum.

'Ketakutanmu itu terlihat istimewa, karena selama ini kau jarang sekali tunjukkan ekspresi. Haruskah aku mengajakmu berseluncur setiap hari? Aku akan cari tau apalagi yang kau takuti, Ryuzaki.'

Light mencondongkan tubuhnya, membuat kecepatan semakin tinggi, dan Ryuzaki menjerit tertahan.

'Kurasa aku mulai menyukaimu.' Light menyeringai jahil.

**-lightloveLlovelight-**

"Hah.. hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan!" Misa masih saja memeluk lengan Light sedari keluar restoran untuk makan malam. "Sayangnya besok kita sudah harus pulang."

"Kesibukan kita menanti. Mungkin berbeda dengan kau yang hanya seorang pelayan cafe."

"Apa maksudmu Beyond? Jangan salah, menjadi pelayan juga repot lho!" Misa menggoyangkan telunjuknya.

"Justru sepertinya kaulah yang santai."

"Sebaiknya kau jangan banyak bicara Light. Apa kau mau membuatku marah padamu dan berpikir aku akan melepaskanmu jika demikian? Kau salah." Beyond memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana. Gayanya tak berbeda jauh dengan si adik. Bedanya, Ryuzaki berjalan dengan sedikit bungkuk.

"Sepertinya saya tidak bisa membiarkan kalian berdua tanpa penengah."

"Hm. Aku membaca rencanamu Ryuzaki-chan."

"Jangan panggil saya dengan sebutan itu Beyond-san, jika kau tidak mau celaka."

"Ho.. kau menantangku?"

"Bukan saya yang memulai." Ryuzaki menatap Beyond dari celah rambutnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

'BUAGH!' Beyond meninju pipi Ryuzaki.

"Kyaaa!" Misa memeluk Light lebih erat, dengan berbagai alasan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Beyond?" Teriak Light.

Ryuzaki bangkit dan memutar badannya. Mengarahkan tendangannya pada pipi Beyond. 'DUAGH!' "Satu sama satu."

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" Light agak kerepotan karena tangan kanannya dipeluk Misa. "Misa lepaskan tanganku!"

"Misa takut Light!"

Light menarik paksa lengannya. Ternyata kekuatan Misa lumayan juga, lengan Light terasa sangat pegal. Tapi dia tidak ambil pusing hal itu. Ditahannya tangan Beyond yang hendak meninju Ryuzaki untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Hentikan!"

Beyond melihat kilat mata Light yang memancarkan amarah. "Kau pikir aku yang salah?"

"Ryuzaki hanya membalas perbuatanmu. Kalau kau diam, dia juga diam."

"Shit! Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangnya!" Beyond menarik tangannya, balas menatap Light geram.

"Kau tidak pernah bisa mengontrol emosimu. Kurasa aku yang tidak akan membiarkan kalian tinggal di satu tempat."

Keadaan lobi penginapan lantai 7 itu kembali sepi. Pasalnya, memang seluruh lantai 7 yang merupakan kelas vvip disewa Ryuzaki untuk malam itu, jadi tidak ada siapapun disana kecuali mereka berempat.

Ryuzaki mengelus pipinya dengan punggung tangannya. Terasa ngilu. "Di lantai ini hanya ada 3 kamar. Amane-san, kamarmu yang itu." Ryuzaki menunjuk kamar di belakang Misa dengan arah matanya.

"I.. iya. Kalau begitu selamat malam semua." Misa masuk kamarnya, tidak ingin lagi melihat pertengkaran jika saja hal itu kembali berlanjut. Rupanya dia benar-benar takut.

"Selamat malam." Ryuzaki sendiri berbalik dan menuju kamar yang ada di sebrang lobi. Light hendak mengikutinya. Tapi dengan segera, Beyond menahan tangan Light.

"Kau bersamaku."

"Atas dasar apa, hah?"

"Kau milikku. Jadi kau harus tidur bersamaku!"

"Aku tidak suka diperintah dan diakui dengan seenaknya. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tidak mau? Memukulku?"

Cengkraman pada tangan Light semakin keras.

"Lepaskan aku, karna aku tidak mau bersamamu."

"Tidak akan."

"Kalau kau tidak mau melepaskanku, biar aku yang melepaskan diri." Light menarik paksa tangannya seakan dia tidak peduli sekalipun tanganya harus putus (Author: kebanyakan adegan narik-narik tangan ya? Narator: gomen kalau diulang-ulang, ga punya kata lain.. A/N: m(_)mm(−_−)m).

"Light!"

Light acuh, dia menuju kamar tempat Ryuzaki tadi masuk, meninggalkan Beyond. Dia bergumam ketika hendak menutup pintu, "Maaf B, tapi aku tidak bisa terus-terusan di dekatmu."

**-lightloveLlovelight-**

"Rupanya kau."

Light, setelah mengunci pintu(?) (Author: takut-takut B ngejar! gitu lho..), menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Ryuzaki yang 'duduk' di ujung kasur sembari memeluk lutut untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

"Sepertinya kau harus berbagi tempat tidur denganku Ryuzaki, apa kau keberatan?"

"Tergantung, apa Light-kun menghabiskan tempat?"

"Kurasa tidak, bahkan aku tidur hanya dalam satu posisi." Bukan hal penting memang, hanya untuk meyakinkan Ryuzaki.

"Itu karna Light-kun tidak sadar. Kau tidak tau apa yang kau lakukan saat tidur."

"Jadi kau keberatan? Kalau begitu aku akan menyewa kamar standar di bawah."

"Jangan. Light-kun adalah tamu. Dan aku tidak keberatan."

"Terima kasih kalau begitu." Light menghampiri Ryuzaki dan duduk di sampingnya. "Bagaimana lukamu?"

"Sakit."

"Itu sudah jelas."

"Kalau begitu kenapa Light-kun bertanya?"

"Hanya ingin memastikannya langsung darimu." Light mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Dia melihat kotak obat terpajang tak jauh dari alat pemadam kebakaran dan kapak yang di tutupi kaca bertuliskan 'emergency tool' di sudutnya.

Dia kembali setelah membawa beberapa jenis obat dan plester. Ryuzaki yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pun tersenyum.

"Senyummu terlalu indah Ryuzaki."

Diam.

"Apa itu pujian, Light-kun?"

"Ya. Apa kau belum pernah mendapatkan yang seperti itu?" Light menuangkan antiseptik pada kapas dan membersihkan luka di wajah Ryuzaki. Mungkin Light yang terlalu keras atau Ryuzaki yang merasa terlalu sakit, sehingga Ryuzaki sedikit mengaduh. "Maaf."

Bola mata hitamnya bergerak dengan lincah, dia menatap langit-langit. "Kurasa belum. Yang biasa kudapatkan itu, 'hebat'; 'kau memang jenius'; 'kau selalu bisa diandalkan'; 'tidak ada yang bisa menandingimu' atau semacamnya. Hanya otakku yang mereka puji."

Light kini membalutkan plester pada dagu Ryuzaki. "Begitu ya? Jadi aku orang pertama yang memuji senyumanmu?"

"Ya, kuharap kau tidak mengada-ngada Light-kun."

"Sama sekali tidak."

Diam sesi 2.

Light mengagumi hasil karyanya. Dia rasa dia juga pantas menjadi seorang dokter.

"Terima kasih Light-kun."

"Tidak masalah."

Diam sesi 3.

Light menekan remote, menyalakan tv. Tapi dia tidak menikmati acaranya sama sekali. Hanya untuk menutupi suasana kaku di dalam kamar itu. "Jadi Ryuzaki, dari mana asalmu?"

"Winchester, Inggris. Di suatu tempat bernama Wammy's House."

"Bersama Watari, orang tuamu itu?"

"Dia bukan orang tua saya, tapi saya hormat padanya karena dia sudah membesarkan saya."

"Kalau begitu kau hidup sendiri?"

"Sebenarnya tidak, saya tinggal bersama para calon penerus L."

"Rupanya kau punya banyak teman."

"Tidak, mereka bukan sosok teman. Saya bahkan tidak punya seorang teman pun, karna saya anti sosial dan tidak mudah percaya pada orang lain, tapi saya selalu menjunjung keadilan atas semua hak, karna itu mereka menghormatiku, dan itu bukan penganggapan teman."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau ceritakan identitasmu yang seharusnya kau rahasiakan?"

"Karna Light-kun bertanya."

"Kau bisa menolak untuk menjawab."

"Karena saya percaya pada Light-kun. Saya percaya karna Light-kun adalah teman pertama saya."

"A−apa?"

"Begitulah. Teman Light-kun bertambah satu. Itu pun kalau Light-kun mau mengakuinya."

"Sebelumnya tidak ada yang pernah mendeklarasikan pertemanan denganku seperti yang kau lakukan barusan. Aku langsung saja mengkatagorikan apakah mereka kawan atau lawan. Mungkin karna itu aku kurang menghargai pertemanan. Tapi kau, apa menurutmu pertemanan itu penting, Ryuzaki?"

"Saya akan selalu percaya pada teman, apapun yang dilakukannya pada saya."

"Sekalipun dia membunuhmu?"

"Ya."

"Lalu dengan keadilanmu, apa temanmu bisa mendapatkan pengampunan?"

"Saya selalu menjunjung keadilan, tidak peduli dia teman, keluarga, atau siapa pun. Lalu apa yang sebenarnya Light-kun inginkan dari saya?"

"Entahlah. Kurasa mendapat gelar teman dari detektif anti sosial pun sudah untung."

Diam sesi (Author: yang keberapa ini? Narator: empaaat).

"Ya, kau juga temanku yang pertama. Temanku yang lain membosankan, mereka tidak berani membantah kalimatku, rasanya mereka malah seperti budak. Semoga kau tidak termasuk kelompok itu."

"Saya tidak pernah mau kalah, Light-kun."

Light menghempaskan badannya ke atas kasur, "Menarik."

"Tapi Beyond-san kenapa kau katagorikan teman-budak juga?"

"Oh.. dia memang tidak mau kalah. Tapi aku tidak pernah menganggapnya teman."

"Tapi dia menganggapmu temannya."

"Mungkin kau tidak tau, aku dan Beyond punya hubungan diatas teman."

Ryuzaki diam. Dia mengerti, dari awal memang ada pemandangan lain antara Light dan Beyond, tapi berkali-kali dia berharap tidak mau mendengar pengakuan langsung dari Light.

"Itu menurutnya. Sebutannya memang 'hubungan diatas pertemanan', tapi bagaimana itu bisa berlaku kalau aku menganggapnya teman saja tidak?"

Diam sesi 5.

Ryuzaki menatap mata madu Light, masih dalam posisi duduk uniknya di ujung kasur. "Hubungan apa yang Light-kun maksud? Apa itu cinta?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau."

"Tapi Light-kun menjadi kekasihnya, itu artinya Light-kun cinta padanya, meskipun itu hanya dulu."

"Mungkin kau hebat dalam teori ini, tapi aku berani bertaruh kau belum pernah merasakannya, jadi bagaimana kau bisa mengerti? Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak menganggapnya teman, apalagi semacam 'lebih dari itu'."

Diam sesi 6.

"Light-kun, apa Light-kun mau membantu saya menangani suatu kasus?"

"Kasus apa itu?" Light bersorak dalam hatinya, dia sangat menyukai kasus, ditambah dia mendapat tawaran dari detektif yang dia kagumi, L.

"Kasus yang saat ini sedang saya hadapi, Yagami-san juga ikut andil dalam kasus ini."

"Ayahku orang yang hebat, apa kau meragukan kemampuannya?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja.." Ryuzaki menundukkan kepalanya. "Saya merasa sesuatu akan terjadi pada saya, saya ingin teman saya ada di dekat saya."

"Hm, baiklah. Kau merasa kasus ini membahayakanmu?"

"Semua kasus yang saya hadapi bisa saja mengancam hidup saya."

"Maksudku, kau takut pembunuh berantai itu menjadikanmu target selanjutnya?"

"Saya tidak takut mati. Saya hanya takut kehilangan."

Light bangkit dan duduk mendekat pada Ryuzaki. "Kau takut kehilanganku jadi kau menahanku, begitu?" Light tersenyum jahil.

"Saya tidak akan menahan Light-kun. Setidaknya belum. Saya tidak bisa jamin."

"Tetap saja kau mau menahanku cepat atau lambat."

"Kalau begitu pergilah sekarang sebelum situasi membuat saya harus menahan Light-kun."

Light mengubah posisi duduknya, menirukan Ryuzaki, berjongkok dengan tangan yang ditaruh di masing-masing lutut, tatapannya, gaya bicaranya, dan juga suara baritonenya yang dibuat-buat. "Saya tidak mau Ryuzaki-kun."

"Apa maksud Light-kun?" Ryuzaki merasa tidak nyaman melihatnya, dia menarik kepalanya ke belakang, membuat keseimbangannya goyah. "Ah!"

"Ryuzaki!" Dengan sigap, Light memeluk punggung Ryuzaki, menahannya agar tidak terjatuh dari kasur yang tingginya tidak seberapa, tapi karena gerakan reflek plus alasan-lain-yang-hanya-Light-sendiri-yang-tahu-dan-itu-entah-apa, Light melakukannya.

Diam sesi (A/N: #liat dulu ke atas. Oh, sesi tujuh rupanya! Diam sesi ini adalah yang paling 'sapisial' menurut A/N. Kalau di komik shojo, ada bunga yang entah tumbuh dimana dan datang dari mana datang menghiasi mereka. Ditambah dengan adanya adegan berikut ini:

L: L−Light-kun..

Light: Oh, Ryuzaki..

L: (tiba-tiba nangis, membuat efek aneh-bin-imut-kata-author-bin-ga-banget-deh-kata-narator dari mata chibi pandanya)

Light: Ryuzaki... (dan mereka berkiss ria)

Author: co cweet.. **^/^**

Narator: #nutup mata tapi ngintip

A/N: Tapi kalau shonen lain ceritanya.. tak akan semudah itu perjalanan hidup, jadi.. cekidot!)

"Light-kun, sampai kapan mau seperti ini? Kalau tidak mau membantu, biarkan saya jatuh."

"Ah, maaf." Light membantu Ryuzaki kembali duduk.

"Terima kasih."

Diam sesi 8

Baik Ryuzaki atau Light masih belum membuka mulut semenjak kecelakaan tadi, entah apa alasannya. Sampai Ryuzaki akhirnya memulai, "Jadi, kau bersedia membantu saya?"

"Ya. Kapan itu?"

"Sepulang dari liburan ini, kau akan tinggal di markasku."

"Apa? Jadi kau benar-benar mau menahanku?"

"Saya pikir Light-kun harus bertanggung jawab penuh atas keputusan Light-kun. Saya tadi sudah menawarkan Light-kun kalau mau menolak, tapi Light-kun bilang tidak mau."

"Hhh.. baiklah."

"Waktu kerja Light-kun tidak berbeda jauh dengan waktu Yagami-san. Hanya Light-kun diperbolehkan untuk tetap kuliah."

"Itu memang harus."

Diam sesi 9.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ryuzaki, bagaimana dengan perkembangan kasus ini?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Ryuzaki?" Light melihat Ryuzaki, dia membelalakkan matanya, dan mulutnya sedikit menganga, kulitnya juga lebih pucat dari pucat kulitnya yang biasa.

"Ryuzaki, ada apa?"

Ryuzaki jatuh dari kasur dan tidak sempat ditahan oleh Light.

'BRUK'

"Ryuzaki!"

o0o

**|Tsuzuku|**

o0o

A/N (1):

*Iyeey! Chap 3 beres. Sebenernya masih ada kelanjutan untuk chap 3, tapi takutnya kepanjangan jadi dipindahin chap depan! Terima kasih bagi minna yang masih setia membaca apalagi menantikan fic-ku. Hoho.. ngarep daku!

*Eh, ngomong-ngomong ada yang penasaran ga sama kejadian yang dialami L sampai dia jatuh dari kasur? Semoga ada. Ngarep lagi. Jadi tungguin chap depan ya! ^^b

*Oh, saya juga minta maaf atas kekurang-lebihannya fic-ku. Rasa-rasanya banyak tulisan yang dieja dengan sangat ancur. Hhh.. saya sudah berusaha semampu saya. Di chap ini juga belum muncul unsur (sok) misteri-nya. Bagi yang menunggu tetap nunggu, bagi yang menanti tetap nanti yaa..

A/N (2): Pesan terakhirku sebelum kalian pindah fic lain, "**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW DAN JANGAN BOSEN UNTUK MAMPIR!**"

Review yah, biar kita bisa saling kenal gitu. Jangan lupa juga ajak temen biar baca fic ini rame-rame, trus review rame-rame, trus saling tebak ending fic ini rame-rame.. Hohohoho saya kebanyakan ngarep! Yaah.. asal jangan ngeflame rame-rame aja, ntar saya malah jadi pundung.

Oke deh, Jaa mata!

Salam sobat dari Nami! b


	4. Bersama Light, Memulai Kasus

**Disclaimer : ****Death Note © ****Tsugumi Ohba ****& ****Takeshi Obata****; Another Note © Nishio Ishin. Kalau L punya saya! #ditendang ke Pluto**

**Waning : ****Shou-ai****, ****EYD sangat parah! ****GAJ****E.. (pasrah), penggunaan tanggal seenaknya! Tempat dalam fic ini ga selalu sesuai dengan manga death note, jadi silakan berkhayal.. ^^**

**Pairing: LightxL79% BxLight20% LightxMisa=1% saja..**

**Rated: T (mungkin)**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Mystery, etc.**

**Summary: **Ketika Light jenuh dengan kekasihnya, ketika Beyond harus kehilangan, ketika L menemukan cahayanya dan harus menerima kebenaran.

A/N: Pesan pertamaku, "**DO****N'T LIKE****? ****DON'T READ****! PLEASE NO FLAME!**"

Lama tak up date, akhirnya nyampe chapter 4 nih! Banggaaaa.. ὀ_ὁ Aku udah kasih cerita yang panjang, kebangetan kalo cuma baca doang tanpa review! Please review yaaa? Nami sama sekali ngga dapet honor atas fic ini, jadi mohon REVIEW... **,**

Sekalian mau kasih tau kalau chapter2 sebelumnya udah Nami edit, dan banyak mempengaruhi cerita selanjutnya. Jadi kalau berkenan, silakan baca ulang, dan kasih tau bagian mana yang masih perlu diperbaiki, ne?

Selamat membaca! b

**Retatsu Namikaze present**

**.**

**.**

**FUYU no AI**

**.**

o0o

**Chapter 4: Bersama Light, Memulai Kasus**

o0o

Angin malam berhembus sedikit kencang, cukup untuk membuat pohon cemara bergoyang sementara rantingnya mengetuk-ngetuk jendela di kamar tempat Ryuzaki dan Light menginap malam ini. Cahaya televisi memantul pada kaca yang berembun mengalahkan sinar bulan yang mengintip malu dari balik awan yang kelabu. Namun, suasana di dalam kamar itu tidak seribut keadaan di luar penginapan. Tampak dua orang pemuda yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur berukuran besar. Mereka bercakap sesaat, sebelum salah satu dari mereka terjatuh hingga menimbulkan suara berdebum keras. Tentu, karena ia terjatuh tepat mengenai lantai kayu yang hanya berkarpet tipis.

"Ryuzaki?" Light Yagami langsung menghampiri pemuda tersebut dan memegangi bahunya. Namun Ryuzaki tetap tak mengalihkan matanya dari TV. Light coba memperhatikan lagi apa yang salah dari benda itu.

Sebuah tayangan iklan film tampak di layar LED TV 73", disusul dengan kalimat _'saksikan di bioskop-bioskop kesayangan anda!'_. Tidak ada yang aneh.

"Shi.. Shinigami.." Ryuzaki berbisik pelan sekali. Meskipun begitu, pendengaran tajam Light mampu menangkap suaranya.

Ryuzaki mengalihkan pandangan untuk melihat Light dengan senyum kepuasan yang kini menghiasi wajahnya. Belum sempat ia bertanya, Light berkomentar, "sebenarnya, kau tidak perlu mempercayai hal yang tidak ada."

Kembali Light duduk di atas kasur tanpa menolong Ryuzaki sebagaimana niat awalnya, "Shinigami itu hanya khayalan manusia. Kalau Shinigami itu benar ada dan manusia bisa melihatnya, dunia dalam bahaya. Manusia mungkin bisa memanfaatkan Shinigami."

Ryuzaki bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan Light, "manusia memanfaatkan... Dewa? Mungkinkah?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan, kalau Shinigami itu ada."

"Dan Light-kun yang jadi manusianya?"

"Apa?"

Mata onyx itu menatap intens pada Light. "Wah, semoga kau tidak bertemu dengan Shinigami, Light-kun," Ryuzaki menarik bibirnya ke atas.

"Tidak lucu!" Light merebahkan badannya ke atas kasur dan menjadikan kedua tangannya bantalan kepala, sementara kedua kakinya yang masih mengenakan kaus kaki putih menyentuh lantai. Ia menatap lampu mewah yang menggantung tepat di atasnya. "Kuberitahu, kalau kau percaya hal yang tidak ada, itu malah bisa menjadi sesuatu yang menakutkan bagimu," Light tersenyum sinis.

"Kau ingin mengatakan kalau saya takut Shinigami Light-kun?" Ryuzaki memiringkan kepala. Membuat pose yang sangat kawaii−menurut para seme(?) sedunia. Sayang Light tidak melihatnya, karena perhatiannya masih tertuju pada ukiran di lampu gantung itu.

"Kan? Aku tidak semudah itu bisa dibohongi."

Jengkel, namun tetap menunjukkan ekspresi datar. Ryuzaki sudah berkelahi dengan Beyond tadi, maka ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan Light, dan pergi tidur. Bukan karena ia tidak mau melayani ajakan debat dari Light, hanya ia merasa terlalu lelah malam ini. Pemuda berpostur bungkuk tersebut berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dan terbaring membelakangi Light.

"Malu mengakui kelemahanmu?" Light rupanya belum bosan menggoda Ryuzaki.

Diam.

"Selamat malam Ryuzaki."

"Satu hal Light-kun, satu sama dengan satu."

Mendengar hal itu Light tertawa keras, "kalau kau memang bisa menemukan kelemahanku, akan kuakui bahwa kau benar-benar detektif hebat."

"Selamat malam, Light-kun."

**-lightloveLlovelight-**

Kofu, 20 Desember, 07:54 a.m.

Light menggeliat. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggelitik muka dan suatu aroma manis yang terus melesak masuk ke hidungnya. Setelah merasa benar-benar tidak nyaman, Light membuka mata. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati Ryuzaki berada tepat di hadapannya, dalam pelukannya. Bersama dengan rambut hitamnya yang dia cium.

Karena tersontak hebat, Light menarik dirinya hingga terjatuh dari kasur. Membuat si detektif yang sedari tadi hanya tidur sambil menghisap ibu jarinya ikut membuka mata.

Sungguh pemandangan yang indah, bagaimanapun juga. Dilihatnya Ryuzaki, pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu membetulkan baju longgarnya yang sedikit terangkat, memperlihatkan perutnya yang langsing dan putih (#nosebleed berjamaah). Wow. Kalau saja Light tidak bisa menahan, ia sudah ikut mimisan sedari tadi. Tapi yang membuat Light lebih terkejut adalah ketika Ryuzaki menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum.

"Ohayou, Light-kun," Ryuzaki mencengkeram kedua lutut. Tentu saja ketika ia sudah dalam posisi duduk jongkoknya. "Kenapa tidur di lantai? Kasurnya terlalu sempit?"

Light bangkit dari duduk, "tidak, cuma kaget, aku lupa kalau kau tidur di sebelahku."

"Saya tidak akan mengganggu Light-kun, tenang saja."

'Tidak mengganggu apanya?' rutuk Light dalam hati. Mengingat karena pesonanya(?)lah, ia berhasil mendarat di atas lantai dengan sangat tidak mulus.

"Sebenarnya Light-kun lah yang mengganggu. Kenapa memeluk saya seperti itu sepanjang malam?"

'Apa? Sepanjang malam?'

Seketika air muka Ryuzaki berubah, ia menatap tajam Light, "Light-kun mesum."

"Mesum?" kedua alis Light berkerut. Selama hidupnya, baru kali ini ada orang yang secara gamblang mengatainya 'MESUM'.

Ryuzaki tidak berniat menghiraukan Light, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Tolong jangan mengintip, Light-kun," ucapnya sinis.

'Sial. Kau menantangku Ryuzaki. Kalau kau sudah tau aku memelukmu, kenapa kau tidak melepaskan diri saja, huh?' Light yang sudah terlalu sebal dengan olokan teman barunya itu memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar di luar.

Sayangnya, Misa, orang yang paling ingin dihidari Light, justru langsung menyerbu dan memeluk lengan kanannya erat ketika ia baru saja menutup pintu.

"Pagi Light!" Misa tampak menggelayut manja di sampingnya. Tapi bagaimana pun menurut pemuda berambut karamel ini Misa belum cukup manis dengan sikap seperti itu dibandingkan dengan orang yang... Light tersontak, melihat Beyond datang menghampiri mereka.

Bukan, bukan Beyond yang ada di benaknya−sampai kapan pun tidak akan pernah, tapi kembarannya. Dan karena tampang mereka yang terlalu serupa itulah membuat Light mengira Ryuzaki yang datang.

"Nyenyak tidurmu?" Beyond menatap sinis Misa dan tangannya yang melingkari lengan Light.

"Ya," Light tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu pertanyaan itu untuknya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu Light."

"Hm. Misa, kau dengar kan? Tolong lepaskan tanganku."

"Tidak mau! Misa ikut!"

"Ini pembicaraan sesama lelaki Misa, kau pasti tidak mau ikut campur kan?"

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Misa mengalah.

"Lebih baik kau bangunkan Ryuzaki."

"Hmm.. oke Light!" Misa segera membuka pintu kamar. "Ryuzaakii?"

**-lightloveLlovelight-**

Suasana pagi ini terasa lebih bersahabat. Deru mesin yang halus menjadi teman perjalanan mereka. Light tampak duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal berisi tentang _pandangan orang-orang terkemuka mengenai peran hukum di dunia_, dengan Misa yang masih 'betah' bersandar pada pundak kanannya. Sementara di seberang mereka, duduk dua orang bersaudara, yang, well, mirip benda dan bayangannya seandainya mereka tidak mengenakan baju yang berbeda. Apakah mungkin salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan jurus kagebunshin seperti ninja kondang itu? Author angkat bahu.

Ryuzaki, seperti biasa, telah tenggelam ke dalam dunia Willy Wonka-nya bersama dengan ratusan permen cokelat berwarna pelangi dalam toples kaca yang dipeluknya. Kalau Misa takut kehilangan Light, detektif panda ini jelas merasa cokelatnya takut dirampas, padahal ia sendiri tahu itu tidak akan terjadi kalau ia sedang bersama ketiga orang tersebut.

Sementara sang kakak detektif, Beyond, sekarang tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya diam sambil menautkan tangannya di depan dada, menatap tanpa kedip ke arah Misa. Sama, takut 'kecolongan'. Tidak seharusnya ia begitu cemburu pada tingkah Misa layaknya anak muda yang takut terebut pacarnya. Tapi bagaimana pun, melihat kekasihnya itu dipeluk dengan sangat dan terlalu erat, tidak heran dia ikut merasa sebal dan risih. Padahal Light sendiri bersikap santai, meskipun lengannya sudah pegal-pegal.

"Liburan kali ini benar-benar menyenangkan," secara tiba-tiba Misa melonggarkan pelukannya, "terima kasih banyak ya, Ryuzaki, kau teman yang baik!" Dan secara tiba-tiba juga, Misa mencium pipi kanan Ryuzaki. Saya ulangi, '_**mencium**_' pemirsa! Sontak dunia bergetar, tsunami menerjang, dan semburan lava tertumpah dari Gunung Salak!

Ekhm, saya terbawa emosi, yang benar, sontak membuat seisi mobil terkejut, termasuk Watari, yang kelihatannya 'kalem-kalem' saja (Narator ditendang ke bulan).

Hening.

"Amane-san?" Ryuzaki yang pertama kali mendapatkan suaranya.

"Haha, tidak usah kaku begitu, Ryuzaki! Itu sebagai ucapan terima kasihku. Berkat bantuanmu, Misa bisa sukses kencan dengan Light!"

"Kalau Amane-san berniat membuat saya menyukaimu dengan cara mencium saya, maka itu tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin Ryuzaki? Bukankah disukai Misa baik untukmu yang masih sendiri ini?" Beyond tersenyum menyindir.

"Baik untukmu," Ryuzaki membenarkan. Karena kalau saja Misa menyukai Ryuzaki, dan begitu juga sebaliknya, tersingkir sudah dua pengganggu hubungan Beyond dengan Light. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi, karena Author dan Narator tidak akan pernah merestui mereka!

"Tenang saja Ryuzaki, karna Misa hanya mencintai Light selamanya! Iya kan Light?" Misa mendongakkan kepala melihat pemuda tampan pujaan hatinya itu.

Light memejamkan mata, alisnya berkerut, dan mulutnya terkatup rapat. Mari kita intip pikiran orang yang mengaku paling _awsome_ sedunia ini.

'Apa yang kau lakukan MISAA? Berani-beraninya kau men-ci-um Ryuzaki! Kau tau? Dia itu terlalu berharga, jadi jangan seenak maumu mencium pipinya! Kurang ajar! Aku aja belum pernah!' Light sedang mengamuk tampakya.

"Oh iya, omong-omong, badan Ryuzaki ternyata tidak seburuk yang Misa bayangkan lho. Apa rahasia kulit putihmu? Apa itu faktor genetik?" Misa melirik Beyond, "atau memang ada cara khususnya?"

Light, yang masih memejamkan mata, mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah menyuruh Misa masuk kamarnya, padahal di dalam, seperti yang ia tahu, ada Ryuzaki dalam keadaan yang, hanya Misa yang tahu bagaimana.

"Lain kali jangan masuk kamar orang tanpa seizin pemiliknya, Amane-san."

"Lho, tapi Misa disuruh Light," tanpa rasa bersalah, Misa menunjuk ke arah Light dengan telunjuk mungil tangannya. Sementara yang ditunjuk akhirnya membuka mata dan melihat ke arah Ryuzaki yang seakan-akan sedang berbicara 'Light-kun memang benar-benar mesum'.

"Wah-wah, sejauh mana kau melihatnya Misa?" Beyond bergabung lagi dalam pembicaraan.

"Haah, hanya melihat punggung dan dadanya saja, kok."

"Kalau begitu sayang, ya?" Pemuda bermata merah itu tersenyum pada sang adik.

Light menghela napas. Untuk apa? Entahlah, dengan berbagai alasan mungkin.

Singkat cerita, mereka telah kembali ke Tokyo dan mulai menjalani rutinitas masing-masing.

**-lightloveLlovelight-**

Universitas Touhou, 22 Desember, 03:00 p.m.

Para mahasiswa satu persatu meninggalkan kelas karena pelajaran hari itu memang telah usai. Light tengah membereskan buku, ketika sebuah suara yang tak asing menginterupsi kegiatannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Ryuzaki duduk tak jauh darinya sembari melahap sebatang besar cokelat.

"Ryuzaki!" Sudah hampir tak terbendung lagi perasaan senang Light karena calon ukenya, ekhm, temannya itu datang untuk menemuinya, namun sesenang apa pun Light, yang terucap dari mulut lebih sering tak sesuai dengan yang dikatakan hatinya, "kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Universitas ini terbuka Light-kun, semua orang bisa dengan mudah masuk kemari. Jangan salahkan saya."

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku," Light beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"Mari keliling sebentar," Ryuzaki melompat dari kursi dan berjalan mendahului Light.

'Tidakkah ajakannya itu keliru?' Light membatin.

**-lightloveLlovelight-**

Di sebuah bangku dekat lapangan tennis Universitas Touhou, Light dan Ryuzaki terduduk, lengkap dengan segelas minuman hangat di tangan mereka. Light melihat sekeliling lapangan tennis yang kosong, karena jelas tak ada yang minat bermain di tengan musim sedingin itu kecuali dirinya seorang. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada Ryuzaki yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. Ada yang berbeda dari penampilannya, selain pakaian yang memang biasa dia pakai, ia juga mengenakan jaket putih polos tebal, setengah bagian mukanya tenggelam dalam kerah jaket itu, begitu juga tangan Ryuzaki yang hampir tertutupi lengan jaket sehingga hanya menyisakan jari kurus panjangnya, menciptakan efek manis dan femin di mata Light.

Ryuzaki berhenti meminum cokelat panas super _giung_, "kenapa kita tidak mengobrol di cafe saja?"

"Selalu ada pengganggu di sana."

Mendengar jawaban Light, Ryuzaki tersenyum.

"Di musim dingin begini, lapangan tennis tidak ada pengunjung, kau tidak perlu khawatir ada orang yang mendengar percakapan kita."

"Karna itu juga Light-kun sering bermain tennis di musim dingin? Tidak ada pengganggu."

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Kasus itu. Secara umum Light-kun pasti sudah mengerti permasalahannya kan? Seorang pembunuh berantai sedang berkeliaran di Jepang. Saya sendiri menerima tawaran interpol untuk membantu Kepolisian Jepang. Kedua korbannya ditemukan di dua negara, Jepang sendiri dan Amerika."

"Ya, sejauh ini aku sudah tau jalan ceritanya."

"Seorang wanita ditemukan tewas tergantung di ujung kapal di pelabuhan Yokohama. Dan seorang lagi pria, yang tewas dengan posisi terbaring di lahan terbuka di Los Angeles."

"Ryuzaki, tak bisa kah kau menyampaikan informasi yang belum kuketahui?"

"Lalu, bagaimana menurut Light-kun mengenai kemunculan kapal dengan mayatnya itu di pelabuhan? Padahal menurut kesaksian para nelayan, tidak ada kapal baru yang berlabuh di sana sepanjang malam."

"Well, itu mudah saja. Bukankah ada beberapa galangan di pelabuhan? Tempat paling mudah untuk menyembunyikan kapal. Kalau aku yang jadi pelakunya−kenyataannnya bukan, aku akan meminta sedikit perbaikan kecil pada kapal. Begitu waktunya tiba, akan kukeluarkan kapal itu dari galangan dan melabuhkannya di dekat sana."

"Hebat."

"Bukankah itu pengakuan dari pekerja di galangan? Pembunuhnya ternyata tidak terlalu pintar. Para pekerja itu pastinya merasa terkejut ketika mendengar ada pembunuhan di sekitar mereka dan langsung membeberkan kesaksian pada polisi."

"Light-kun sudah terlalu banyak tau, karna kebenaran ini disembunyikan dari media."

"Meski berhasil membuat publik geger tentang 'misteri munculnya sebuah kapal', tidak menghilangkan kemungkinan ada yang menyadarinya. Lagi pula itu adalah pemikiran sederhana, Ryuzaki."

"Baiklah, kita tinggalkan dulu soal kapal. Saya telah memeriksa adanya hubungan antara dua korban." Sambil berbicara, Ryuzaki merogoh dua buah foto dari saku belakang jeans pudarnya dan memberikan foto tersebut pada Light.

Foto yang diberi tanda angka satu di belakangnya memperlihatkan gambar seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang terurai menutupi sebagian mukanya yang tertunduk. Meskipun begitu, Light bisa melihat ada sabetan panjang di leher korban yang membuat kepala dan badannya hampir terpisah. Sebuah pisau−dilihat dari bentuk gagang, menurut Light pisau dapur, masih tertancap pada perut bagian bawah. Darah yang sebegitu banyak keluar dari leher dan perut korban membuat terusan putih yang dikenakannya hampir secara keseluruhan berubah warna. Terakhir, adalah tangan kanan korban yang telah terpotong di pergelangannya. Wanita itu diikatkan pada perahu menggunakan kawat tebal yang dililitkan pada dada dan pinggang, sementara pada kedua kakinya diberikan alas kayu sehingga si korban bisa berdiri di atasnya.

Light memperkirakan bahwa korban telah dibunuh jauh sebelum ia diikatkan pada perahu, karena kakinya telah kaku sehingga dapat menahan bobot tubuhnya.

Kemudian matanya beralih pada foto kedua. Seorang pria berkulit putih, rambutnya telah beruban namun masih ada sedikit rambut aslinya yang berwarna merah wortel, dan dari muka berkeriputnya ia menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan−terbukti dari matanya yang melotot ngeri ke atas, mulutnya yang menganga lebar, serta urat lehernya yang telah mengejang dan kaku. Dia tergeletak di atas tanah kuning keemasan dengan rumput-rumput liar yang kering tumbuh di dekatnya. Rumput-rumput itu tumbuh tinggi dan tegak, namun di sekitar atas kepala korban, rerumputan nampak merunduk−menandakan sesuatu yang berat telah melewatinya.

"Pria ini tidak dibunuh di tempat. Tidak ada cipratan darah pada rumput dan tanah," Light berkomentar dengan gaya bicaranya yang angkuh.

"Nampaknya begitu."

Kembali diperhatikannya foto tersebut. Satu hal yang pasti menjadi sorot utama ketika siapa pun melihat foto itu untuk pertama kali, yaitu kondisi perutnya yang berlumuran darah dan menganga lebar, bahkan bisa dipastikan bahwa badan itu sudah terpisah dari kakinya. Ditambah kondisi korban yang hanya mengenakan celana jeans panjang, menambah jelas penglihatan Light akan perutnya yang telah koyak beserta organ dalamnya yang menonjol keluar. Membuat ia mual. Sementara jari tangan kanan pria malang itu telah terputus di kelingking dan jari manisnya.

"Benar-benar kejam."

"Saya sendiri sedih melihat kedua foto itu, Light-kun." Ryuzaki memandang sendu pada foto-foto yang dipegang Light.

"Begitu? Kukira kau ini punya koleksi foto yang bagus."

Air muka Ryuzaki berubah, dia menatap Light serius. "Aku punya banyak yang seperti itu−sebagaimana Light-kun tau aku ini detektif, kau mau satu?"

"Haha, tidak. Aku hanya belum pernah mendapatkan foto seperti ini sebelumnya. Jadi, darimana kau simpulkan kalau mereka memiliki suatu hubungan?"

"Darimana menurut Light-kun?"

"Hm, kalau kau tanyakan itu padaku," Light terdiam beberapa saat. "Mungkin aku hanya bisa katakan kalau mereka ini pasangan suami istri. Bisa kau lihat dari kedua tangan mereka yang terpotong, omong-omong dimana potongan tubuh mereka?"

"Belum ditemukan."

"Baiklah. Tangan mereka yang terpotong adalah bagian kanan, kalau kulihat tangan si korban pertama memang tak memberi petunjuk apa-apa, tapi begitu kulihat tangan mayat pria ini, aku yakin, bagian yang ingin dihilangkan dan ditutupi oleh si pembunuh adalah cincin pernikahan mereka.

"Cincin pernikahan biasanya melingkar pada jari manis, dan untuk kasus pertama, sepertinya pembunuh berdarah dingin itu tidak mau repot-repot dengan memotong satu jari saja, tapi di kasus kedua dia malah melakukan kesalahan yang membuat kita dapat petunjuk tentang motifnya. Dia adalah pihak kerabat kedua korban atau seorang di luar itu, yang tidak menginginkan pernikahan mereka. Kemungkinannya kecil jika motif pembunuhan adalah bisnis atau uang karena sasarannya suami istri. Apa aku salah?"

"Seperti yang saya duga. Tapi Light-kun, saya jelas sudah meneliti latar belakang mereka, dan yang didapat ternyata tidak terlalu sama dengan hipotesis saya.

"Wanita itu bernama Mayumi Kiichiro-san, 44 tahun, suaminya tewas tenggelam 3 tahun lalu ketika memancing di daerah Tsugaru. Selain saudara perempuan dari sang suami yang tinggal bersamanya, dia tidak memiliki kerabat pun di Jepang. Dia sendiri lahir di Tokyo dan dibesarkan di panti asuhan sampai usianya 18 tahun, dan bekerja sebagai perawat di Rumah Sakit Umum Tokyo sejak berusia 27 tahun, setahun sebelum dia menikah dengan suaminya, Kana Kiichiro-san yang berprofesi sebagai nelayan.

"Sedangkan pria itu bernama Peter Smith, 56 tahun. Berkebangsaan Inggris tapi sudah lama menetap di Perancis. Setelah kesuksesannya sebagai pengusaha anggur impor di Paris, dia memutuskan pindah ke Los Angeles masih dengan menekuni bisnis yang serupa. Mr. Smith tidak pernah menikah dan selalu sibuk pergi-pergian ke luar negeri. Tapi, seperti yang saya katakan, rumahnya berada di Paris dan Los Angeles."

"Jadi mereka bukan suami istri?"

"Mari kita bicarakan lebih lanjut ketika sudah tiba di markas, Light-kun." Ryuzaki berdiri dari duduknya. Dan bersama Light dia berjalan keluar dari lingkungan kampus Touhou.

**-lightloveLlovelight-**

"Light-kun, ada yang belum saya beritahu tentang bagaimana mayat pria itu ditemukan," ucap Ryuzaki ketika mereka tengah berada di sebuah taman.

Suasana di tempat itu sama seperti yang Ryuzaki rasakan ketika kedatangannya di Jepang beberapa waktu yang lalu. Begitu hangat. Dia bisa melihat anak-anak dengan cerianya bermain di tengah salju. Beberapa dari mereka berlarian mengitari taman, ada pula seorang anak bertopi wol yang asyik menunjukkan kelihaian pada lima orang temannya dengan membentuk jalinan rupa-rupa benda dari gelang karet, atau tiga anak nakal yang dengan iseng mengganggu anak kucing dengan sebuah ranting kecil, sehingga si kucing terus-terusan berputar mengikuti arah ranting tersebut. Tapi untuk yang terakhir, baik Ryuzaki maupun Light mendiamkan karena tingkat kejahilan mereka masih dikatakan normal, hanya sebatas kenakalan anak kecil.

Ryuzaki berjongkok di dekat tumpukan salju. Tangannya yang tidak mengenakan penghangat dengan lincah membentuk bola-bola salju yang kemudian disusun seperti piramida di samping kirinya. Sedangkan Light, berdiri sambil menyangga kedua tangannya di atas palang bertingkat−tempat dia dulu ketika masih bocah sering menggelantung. Sesekali Light memperhatikan tingkah konyol detektif terkenal itu, sesekali pula pandangannya melihat ketiga anak kecil yang mengganggu kucing barusan, takut-takut mereka berbuat keteraluan.

"Enak ya Light-kun, tinggal di dekat taman yang ramai begini," Ryuzaki meletakkan bola salju untuk tingkat piramidanya yang keenam. Selain detektif, Ryuzaki rupanya seorang arsitek yang hebat juga, karena di sebelah piramida itu ternyata sudah terbangun sebuah Menara Pisa Salju.

"Biasa saja. Lalu, bagaimana Mr. Smith bisa ditemukan?"

Ryuzaki menjelaskan jawaban pertanyaan Light acuh tak acuh. "Ketika itu tanggal 1 Desember. Seorang wanita bersama anak perempuannya yang berumur 8 tahun sedang dalam perjalanan ke supermarket melewati sebuah lahan tempat ditemukannya Mr. Smith−karna lahan itu adalah jalan pintas dari rumahnya menuju jalan besar. Dari jarak beberapa puluh meter di timur, wanita itu melihat sesuatu yang menyerupai boneka menekin (Author lupa cara ngeja kata me-ne-kin x_x #dzig) tergeletak di tengah lahan dan terpantul sinar matahari. Awalnya ia mengacuhkan hal itu, tapi karna rasa penasarannya, sepulang dari berbelanja, dia menghampiri benda tersebut yang ternyata adalah tubuh Mr. Smith yang malang. Anaknya menjerit ketakutan, membuat dua pemuda yang kebetulan berada di dekat sana menghampiri dan segera melapor polisi.

"Tapi sampai hari ini, polisi belum menemukan titik terang karna tak ditemukan bukti apa pun selain kapak yang tergeletak tak jauh dari jasad Mr. Smith seperti tampak pada foto yang sudah kutunjukkan padamu, itu pun tak ada sidik jarinya. Kemungkinan pembunuh orang luar dan mereka−para polisi, masih bersikeras memeriksa rekan-rekan bisnis korban meski pun sudah kukatakan kalau hal itu sia-sia."

"Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan kasus Kiichiro-san?"

"Ayahmu yang menangani kasus ini."

"Aku tau."

"Ketika saya yakin ini adalah kasus pembunuhan berantai dan pembunuh sedang berada di Jepang, bersamaan dengan kepentingan saya yang harus berkunjung kemari, saya memutuskan untuk mengambil alih kasus ini."

"Kepentingan?"

"Jangan paksa saya untuk cerita." Ryuzaki melepaskan bola salju dari tangannya, "Yah, tapi karna Light-kun teman saya.."

Matahari sudah menenggelamkan diri beberapa menit yang lalu, lampu taman pun sudah dinyalakan. Tak heran, kalau anak-anak pun sudah kembali pulang ke rumah mereka. Sekarang di taman itu hanya tinggal Light dan Ryuzaki berdua.

Ryuzaki berdiri di samping Light. "Alasan utama saya ke Jepang adalah untuk bertemu kakakku," Ryuzaki menatap lalu lalang kendaraan yang lewat di dekat taman.

"Kau, belum pernah bertemu dengan Beyond sebelumnya?" Light bertanya hati-hati.

"Sekali pun. Saya baru mendengar secara langsung bahwa saya memiliki seorang saudara ketika menangani suatu kasus di Perancis, hmm.. sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu. Selama saya hidup, baru kali ini Watari menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Setelah mendengar darinya, saya sangat marah. Tapi dia sendiri memiliki alasan kuat. Maka untuk menebusnya, dia mempersilakan saya menangani kasus ini sekaligus memberi kesempatan untuk berjumpa dengan Beyond-san. Tapi tak disangka, hasilnya tidak begitu mulus."

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan..." Ucapan Light terpotong karena Ryuzaki tau maksud pertanyaan itu.

"Kami memperebutkan suatu hal," Ryuzaki menoleh pada Light yang balik menatapnya heran dan untuk pertama kalinya di hari itu, Ryuzaki tersenyum.

Ingin sekali Light memeluk Ryuzaki saat itu juga! Mengatakan padanya bahwa dia sangat senang melihat senyum tulus miliknya. Tapi ia tahu diri. Saat ini, Light Yagami, belum menjadi seseorang yang berarti untuk Ryuzaki. Mungkin nanti, barulah ada saat yang tepat bagi mereka berdua.

**-lightloveLlovelight-**

Markas HQ, 22 Desember, 08:15 p.m.

"Ah, konbanwa Yagami-kun!" Matsuda membungkukkan badan begitu mendapati Light dan Ryuzaki telah masuk ruang penyidikan.

"Konbanwa," sapa Light ramah. Sementara keempat polisi lain ikut membungkukkan badan menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Soichiro Yagami, polisi yang paling senior diantara rekan-rekannya, menghampiri kedua pemuda itu. "Selamat datang Light."

"Terima kasih, Tou-san, aku akan berjuang sebisaku."

"Tidak perlu memaksakan diri!"

"Itu benar," Ryuzaki berjalan ke arah meja yang dipenuhi puluhan layar komputer beragam ukuran, lalu 'duduk' di sebuah kursi beroda, memutar-mutar dan mendorong kursi itu ke segala arah.

Meski Light tidak merasa aneh lagi dengan sifat kekanakan Ryuzaki, tetap saja dia sempat terbengong melihat tingkahnya.

"Kursimu di sana, Light-kun!" Ryuzaki menunjuk kursi di samping kanan dengan lollipop bertangkai panjang yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di ujung jari.

Sekilas, Light sempat melihat ayahnya menghembuskan nafas panjang melihat kelakuan Ryuzaki tadi sebelum dia kembali ke sofa dan mematung di depan laptopnya. Light menghampiri tempat duduknya. "Kurasa mereka tak begitu menyukaimu."

"Saya tidak ambil pusing dengan itu, Light-kun. Pada dasarnya saya memang orang yang bekerja sendiri." Seorang polisi bernama Aizawa menengok sesaat pada Ryuzaki.

Kemudian, datanglah seorang lelaki paruh baya. Pakaiannya begitu resmi dan dia mengenakan kacamata yang terlihat agak melorot dari tempatnya. Caranya melihat dengan mata yang sedikit membuka dan kepalanya yang terangkat menunjukkan citra kebangsawanannya, juga betapa terhormatnya kududukan lelaki ini. Tentu saja Light sudah mengenal lelaki itu sebagai Watari, sang calon mertua.

Watari mendorong troli yang penuh berisi makanan manis. Mungkin sudah saat bagi Ryuzaki untuk makan malam. Tapi disana ada tiga macam cake, dua belas jenis kue, lima toples manisan, tiga toples permen, enam bungkus cokelat besar, semangkuk buah ceri merah, semangkuk stoberi, dua mangkuk es krim, dua kotak kue kering berbentuk _panda_, dua kotak kue kering berbentuk _koala_, dua toples gula balok, dan sembilan cangkir minuman. Mata Light berkunang-kunang melihatnya.

'Apa-apaan itu? Apa Watari mau membiarkan Ryuzaki menderita diabetes?'

"Saya tak pernah menderita diabetes, kok." Ryuzaki melirik Light seakan dia sedang membaca pikirannya. Membuat Light sedikit terlonjak.

"Tapi itu membahayakan kesehatanmu Ryuzaki!" Light melihat makanan yang satu-persatu dipindahkan Watari dari troli ke meja di depan Ryuzaki.

"Saya membutuhkan makanan manis untuk mengganti energi yang saya pakai ketika berpikir, jadi saya tak akan gemuk hanya dengan makan sedikit(?) begitu, Light-kun."

Watari hanya tersenyum mengiyakan ucapan Ryuzaki. Setelah beres menaruh semua makanan manis beserta segelas teh dan segelas kopi di meja anak asuhnya, secara berurut dia menghidangkan segelas kopi untuk polisi lain, termasuk Light. Baru kemudian dia keluar ruangan. Benar-benar seperti hantu, tidak bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Mau gula Light-kun?"

"Tidak, aku tidak suka manis."

"Hm, Light-kun sedikit aneh."

'Jatah _rasa sukaku pada manis_ sudah diambil semua olehmu, kan?' batin Light miris.

Sebuah layar komputer paling besar di hadapan kedua sejoli Ryuzaki-Light tiba-tiba berubah menampilkan logo huruf W dalam font Old English Text dengan background putih.

"_Ryuzaki, ada kabar dari agen FBI kita."_

Semua anggota polisi datang mendekat. Ryuzaki menekan sebuah tombol, kemudian berbicara lewat microfon di depannya, "Hubungkan segera, Watari!"

"_Baik."_

'Watari? Tapi bukannya dia tadi baru saja..' Light sempat terbingung, tapi dia tidak akan repot memikirkan itu karena seseorang kembali berbicara lewat komputer yang kini menampilkan logo R masih dalam font serupa.

"_Selamat malam L, dan Kepolisian Jepang tentunya. Kami telah memeriksa data yang anda minta kemarin. Memang benar bahwa Mayumi Kiichiro dan Peter Smith telah mendapat program perlindungan dari FBI."_

"Tuh kan benar!" Matsuda menunjuk layar komputer itu bangga. Sementara Ryuzaki tetap terlihat waspada mendengar penjelasan orang FBI tersebut.

"_Keduanya, tiga belas tahun yang lalu merupakan ilmuwan yang menciptakan vaksin dari virus mematikan di bawah perintah seorang yang berinisial F."_

Semua mendengarkan penuturan FBI itu dengan seksama, sementara Ryuzaki menggigit ibu jarinya semakin kuat dan Light menyadari itu.

"_Virus yang amat mengerikan."_

"Selanjutnya apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" Semua polisi itu tersentak dengan pertanyaan Ryuzaki yang menginterupsi, seakan-akan dia memang tidak ingin orang lain mendengar sesuatu.

"_Ah, agen F kemudian menyarankan agar mereka mendapat program perlindungan identitas dari FBI karna keberadaan mereka yang terancam oleh agen K yang ingin menghancurkan vaksin tersebut. Keduanya, dengan berat hati,"_ ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum FBI berinisial R ini melanjutkan, _"menghapus seluruh identitas bahwa mereka adalah sepasang suami istri dan pernah menjalani kehidupan bersama sebelumnya. Nama asli mereka adalah Albert Lucious dan Shiroi Mitsuzaki, atau Shiroi Lucious. Keduanya berkebangsaan Inggris dan tinggal di Amerika sampai kedua identitas mereka dirubah. Ada yang kurang jelas, L?"_

"Apa mereka dikaruniai anak?"

"_Tidak. Begitu informasi yang kami miliki."_

"Bagaimana dengan Thierry Morello?"

Light menyipitkan matanya.

"_Mr. Morello adalah penulis misteri yang berbakat. Dia seorang Amerika yang memiliki keturunan Perancis. Mr. Lucious hanya pernah bertemu dengannya sekali di sebuah seminar bioteknologi di Washington, dua tahun sebelum dia mendapat program perlindungan identitas."_

"Terima kasih. Anda sangat membantu."

"_Sama-sama. Kami sangat mengharapkan partisipasi Anda. Selamat malam semuanya."_

Layar kemudian berubah seperti sebelum percakapan itu dimulai. Menampilkan peta-peta Amerika dan Jepang. Suasana sempat hening sebelum seorang bernama Ukita berkomentar.

"Apa kau tidak mempercayai kami, Ryuzaki?" Yang ditanya hanya melirik sekilas kemudian memainkan buah cerinya.

"Ya, apa yang ingin kau sembunyikan dari kami?" tambah Ide sinis.

"Seharusnya memang tidak ada. Tapi kasus yang saya tangani bukan hanya tentang kematian pasangan suami istri ini, jadi saya terpaksa merahasiakan hal yang tidak berhubungan dengan kasus kita. Mohon dimaklumi."

Soichiro angkat bicara, "Itu memang hakmu Ryuzaki, tapi kalau kita ingin menyelesaikan kasus ini dengan sempurna, maka lebih baik kau memberi tahu sampai hal yang sekecil-kecilnya. Toh, kami pun akan setia padamu."

"Saya bukannya tidak mempercayai kalian semua. Kalau memang ada yang perlu saya sampaikan, pasti akan saya sampaikan."

Light diam melihat Ryuzaki. Memang, dia sendiri ingin mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan pemuda itu, tapi berdasarkan pengamatannya, hal yang Ryuzaki tutupi ini bersifat pribadi, jadi Light setidaknya akan menanyakannya pada Ryuzaki ketika mereka sedang berdua, antar sesama teman.

**-lightloveLlovelight-**

"Light-kun, maaf karna membuatmu harus tidur di markas sampai kasus ini selesai."

"Tidak masalah. Tapi kau bilang, pakaianku sudah ada di sini, siapa yang membawakannya?"

"Ayahmu yang baik hati itu yang mengambilkannya."

Mereka berdua sedang berada dalam lift menuju lantai sebelas.

"Kau juga tidak keberatan kan kalau tidur sekamar dengan saya?"

'Dengan senang hati,' Light tersenyum dalam hati.

"Tidak masalah. Sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi kamar kosong di gedung besar ini, eh?"

"Bukan. Tapi ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan Light-kun, karena alasan saya mengajak Light-kun dalam kasus ini bukan hanya sebagai partner kerja, tapi juga sebagai teman."

'Tring' Pintu elevator terbuka dan mereka berjalan masuk menuju kamar Ryuzaki setelah menyusuri lorong yang serba berwarna putih.

Ruangan itu luas, seperti ruangan lainnya. Sebuah kasur berukuran besar berada di tengah kamar, di kedua sisinya ada sebuah rak berlaci disusul rangkaian rak penuh buku dan meja di dekat jendela yang penuh dengan toples-toples permen dan batang cokelat. Ada tiga unit komputer juga di sana. Sedangkan sebuah televisi tersimpan di atas rak rendah di depan sofa yang bersandar pada sisi depan tempat tidur. Karpet hitam tebal dan lembut yang menutupi sebagian lantai keramiknya menjadi pusat perhatian di kamar yang berdominasi warna putih itu.

Ketika Light menoleh ke kanan dari tempatnya masuk, terlihat sebuah pintu putih yang dia yakini sebagai pintu kamar mandi, sementara agak jauh darinya tampak deretan cermin tinggi dan sebuah tirai yang menjadi sekat. Taulah dia bahwa itu adalah ruang pakaian.

Salah satu sisi tembok di kamar yang menghadap ke luar gedung merupakan kaca, dengan gorden tipisnya yang menjuntai menyentuh lantai membuat suasana kamar itu berkesan mewah tapi modern. Terakhir, ada sebuah ukiran huruf L−yang disorot lampu kecil dari atas−terpahat di tembok tepat di atas tempat tidur Ryuzaki. Sangat mengesankan.

"Kamar ini tidak dipasangi kamera Light-kun, jadi kau tidak usah sungkan." Ryuzaki berjalan santai menuju meja dan mengambil sebatang cokelat.

(Author: Wew, kesempatan banget tuh.. #nyikut Light

Light: Thank you bro! #smirk

Author: Tapi sori ya ini rated T!

Light: Tinggal dirobah..

Author: Bayarannya?

Narator: Uwoo! L dalam bahayaaa! #didetnot Light)

"Hm. Ryuzaki, kau ingin bicara kan?" Light langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sofa super nyaman dan super mahal Ryuzaki, diikuti pemiliknya.

"Ada yang mengganjal pikiran saya. Sebelumnya, ketika mendapatkan fakta yang berlainan dengan hipotesis, saya tetap yakin bahwa mereka berdua−korban pembunuhan−memiliki hubungan pernikahan. Ditambah fakta bahwa tidak ada saksi atas kematian suami Mayumi Kiichiro-san, dugaan saya semakin kuat, maka saya langsung memastikannya lewat FBI, dan hasil yang didapat sesuai perkiraan. Yang aneh adalah kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua dulu pernah bekerja untuk Watari."

"Watari?" Light mengerutkan alisnya.

"Mereka bekerja pada F. Baik F maupun K, keduanya adalah agen Watari yang menangani virus yang pernah menginfeksi penduduk di sebuah daerah pedalaman di Thailand."

"Aku pernah mendengar tentang virus itu sekali-dua kali."

"Selanjutnya hasil penyelidikanku tentang kedekatan Peter Smith−atau kita panggil saja Mr. Lucious−ini dengan Thierry Morello, penulis Amerika yang terkenal itu."

"Thierry Morello adalah kerabat Beyond." Light menatap tajam pada Ryuzaki yang sedang menggigit cokelat.

"Dan Thierry Morello atau A, adalah agen Watari."

"Jadi semua tertuju pada Watari? Apa dia ambil bagian dari kasus ini?"

"Itu yang saya takutkan Light-kun. Saya akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk membuktikan bahwa Watari bukan dalang dari kasus ini, tidak, memang bukan dia! Tidak ada alasan baginya melakukan pembunuhan!"

Tangan Ryuzaki bergetar, belum pernah Light melihat Ryuzaki merasa ketakutan seperti itu. Lama-kelamaan tubuhnya jadi semakin terguncang sampai cokelatnya terjatuh, maka Light mendekatinya dan memeluk pemuda itu. Mata madu Light memancarkan simpati, sementara tangannya membelai lembut rambut hitam Ryuzaki. Tentu ia paham benar, Ryuzaki yang selama ini hanya hidup didampingi Watari, tidak ingin jika orang itu sampai menghilang dari sisinya.

"Maaf Light-kun," Ryuzaki mendadak mendorong tubuh Light menjauh.

Light sedikit kecewa tentunya. Namun, dia segera menghela nafas dan mencengkeram kedua pundak si detektif, menatap mata onyx itu lekat-lekat.

"Apa pun hasilnya, sekarang kau harus tetap berusaha memecahkan kasus ini tanpa berpihak, Ryuzaki."

"Tapi, kalau saja Watari.."

"Bukankah kau menjunjung keadilan?" Light meninggikan suaranya, "hukum harus buta Ryuzaki!"

"Bagaimana kalau seandainya pembunuh itu adalah Yagami-san?"

Light tersentak. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali tenang. "Aku akan tetap membawanya ke tiang gantung," Light menutup mata.

"Light-kun tidak akan mengerti posisi saya. Light-kun sudah tau kalau Yagami-san tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu."

"Begitu pula Watari. Tapi tidak semua kemungkinan sesuai dengan kenyataan, sadarlah! Watari atau ayahku, bahkan jika itu kau atau aku, semua bisa saja melakukan pembunuhan ini. Dan siapa pun pelakunya, dia harus memperoleh _hukuman yang adil_."

"Saya lebih memilih mati daripada merasa kehilangan. Sungguh."

"Pengecut!"

Hening.

Ryuzaki tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi putihnya. "Untunglah Light-kun, kau ada di pihak _hukum yang adil_ itu, kalau sebaliknya, saya pastilah sangat sedih."

"Penyelidikan kasus ini harus tetap berlanjut."

"Saya tidak pernah bilang akan menghentikannya. Tapi saya benar-benar takut. Sebagai detektif saya memiliki insting yang kuat, dan instingku mengatakan ada seorang lagi kalau itu bukan Watari, yang akan meninggalkanku." Ryuzaki menatap Light sedih, sedangkan Light diam membisu.

"Apa instingmu tidak bisa mengatakan kalau keduanya tidak bersalah sama sekali?"

Ryuzaki menggeleng, "86% Light-kun."

o0o

**|Tsuzuku|**

o0o

A/N (1):

Kasus Mayumi Kiichiro di sini terinspirasi dari kasus Sherlock Holmes 'The Sign Of Four' tapi aku cuma ambil bagian galangan kapalnya doang, itu pun ga terlalu sama triknya. Dan untuk kondisi si Mr. Peter Smith yang kebunuh itu, emang ada kasusnya, ga tau bener atau engga, tapi katanya itu termasuk dalam kasus yang tidak bisa dipecahkan FBI. Nah, kalau FBI aja ga bisa ngungkap kasusnya apalagi saya? Jadi saya akan ngubah sedemikian rupa biar kasusnya nyambung sama fic ini dan otak saya bisa ngejangkaunya.

Bagi yang tetep bingung sama bagian misterinya saya ga maksa readers buat paham bener, karna sejatinya ini adalah fic romance yang karna hobi si author akan kisah misteri disisipkanlah bagian itu. Tapi cerita ini intinya tetep romance kok, beneran!

A/N (2):

Hmmm.. perasaanku, atau emang fandom ini beneran sepi? Author-authornya pada kemanaaa? Aku sampai ngungsi ke fandom tetangga! Tapi semoga fandom Death Note akan semeriah masa jayanya, ayo kita majukan fandom tercinta kita iniii! #angkat meja(?)

Oke, biar fic-ku keliatan panjang, selanjutnya Nami mau bales review. Bersukur tuh nama kalian ikut beken di fic Nami, nyahaha..

**Hyuzu-nekosagi **

Narator: Deskripsinya kurang? Sepantar dong dengan gaji saya yang tipis.. Yosh! Tapi kami, segenap tim redaksi (emang punya?) kedepan akan membuat rincian yang lebih rinci sampai serinci-rincinya seperti yang anda rincikan! halah. Nah, di chapter ini banyak deskripsinya, saya sampai bingung harus nulis apa aja untuk ngegambarin kamar L.

L: Pokoknya kamar saya bagus...

Author: Terakhir, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, tetep R&R ya! Reviewmu semangatkuu... **^ᴥ^**

**Kazu Fuyuki**

Author: Pair LxLight? Hmm.. coba kita tanyakan, bagaimana L? Kau jadi seme dan Light jadi uke, mau? #a la iklan teri

L: Boleh.. (lagi makan gula campur kopi)

Light: WHAT? Hey Author! Coba liat baik2, L terlalu cute dan unyu untuk menjadi seorang seme kan? L itu punya bakat alami menjadi uke, jangan kau sia-siakan(?).

Author: (angguk2 metal ketularan koibito) Begitulah Kazu-san.. pendapatku memang sama seperti Light... tapi kalau cerita yang pair LightxL udah abis dan ga ada yang seru buat dibaca lagi, saya tak akan segan merambah pair itu! HAHAHA

Narator: Yah, biarkanlah orang stress diatas, pokoknya Kazu-san, tetep R&R ya? Saya selalu nantikan reviewmu lho.. Jaa ne! **-^_^-**

**Raakun**

Author, Narator, Light: KYAAAAA! MASA LOE BARU NYADAR?

Author: hahaha.. becanda bung! Makasih, artinya aku udah sedikit berhasil nyadarin readers kalo L itu emang kyut polepel.. tetep nantikan ceritaku dan jangan lupa review lho!

L: saya imut? apa itu pujian Raakun-san?

**Anon**

Author: Anon-san, kamu mau ga gantiin tugasnya narator?

Narator: WHAT?

Beyond : keep R&R please.. (akhirnya muncul juga dia)

Misa: (nongol) pasti Misa yang dipilih Light! (jawaban yang udah pasti salah)

**Taskebab**

Author: terima kasih atas masukannya, saya akan menyuruh narator untuk lebih teliti! #sungkem

Narator: saya rasanya jadi korban.. #miris Yosh! tetep nantikan kisah abal ini dan terus kasih masukan yaa?

A/N (3):

Sekarang tgl 01/07/2012 jam 23:48... capek juga mataku kalau terus2an di depan komputer dari pagi. Habis gimana, ide tuh ga bisa muncul semau kita. Jadi karna segudang ide lagi menuhin otak saya malam ini, dengan semangat 45 saya ngetik sampai tangan kriting! So, sebagai balasannya readers, saya mohon dengan reviewnya! Karna kalo ga ada reviewer, author mana pun akan males buat lanjutin fic.. kalo yang merasa bukan author seperti itu saya salut, dia pasti tipe pejuang sejati!

But I don't like that warrior, so CLICK the next blue REVIEW BUTTON pleaseee.. **∂_∂**

And see you later...

Salam sobat dari Nami! b


End file.
